Sometimes all you need is a push
by moviefreak1
Summary: When Kim shows up in Reefside with her seventeen year old daughter, Anna will bring two new rangers together and possibly two old rangers together as well. TKCK. Ch 30 is up. FINISHED.
1. A New Home

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me. The character Anna is mine. 

"But why mom, why do we have to move to California? I like it here in Florida. My friends, my life, everything I have is here.  
I don't understand why I have to give it all up because you got an impulse for change." The young girl argued for the tenth time that morning.

"Anna, I understand What you're going through because I went through it when I was young. Giving up the life I knew for something new.  
I'm not going to lie to you, it will be tough but in the end it will be worth it. You know that with me taking this job in Reefside that we will be better off financially than what we have here." Kimberly said trying to calm her seventeen year old daughter down.

"what if I don't like it there?" Anna asked.

"Then in a year when you turn eighteen, you can move back here if you desire."

"Fine. I give up."

"Good, now let's get going we have a plane to catch." Kim said with a winning smile on her face.

**Miami International Airport.**

"Flight 1993 to Angel Grove now boarding." The voice over the intercom announced.

"That's us. Let's go Anna."

"Why can't we just fly into Reefside? Why Angel Grove?" Anna complained.

"Because Reefside doesn't have an airport and Angel Grove is the closest city. Not to mention the place I grew up."

Halfway through the four hour flight Anna fell asleep and Kimberly noticed herself looking out the window and thinking of times when she was Anna's age. She hated remembering those days. Kimberly would be the first to tell you that she loved those days since they were full of happiness but they were also filled with some very bad memories.  
'I wonder what everyone is up to nowadays' she thought to herself. 'Ever since Muranthius, I've neglected everyone.'

Two hours later

"Anna wake up." Kim said nudging her daughter in the midsection.

"Leave me alone." Anna grumbled, still half asleep.

"We're here. We got to go." With that said, Anna woke up.

"Where to?" Anna asked.

"Hold on." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number. After three rings, a man picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Where are you, we just got off the plane. You were supposed to meet us to take us into Reefside."

"Sorry, it's a big airport, but if you want to know where I am just look to your left." He replied.

Kimberly looked to her left and saw a man her age in a red shirt and jean pants leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. Kimberly ran to him and enveloped him into a hug.

"Jason, it is so good to see you again. You remember Anna don't you?" She asked

"Whoa. You are all grown up kid, the last time I saw you, you were probably five years old." Jason said looking at Kim's daughter.

"Well, I don't remember you but mom talks about you all the time and with all the pictures of you that she has, I know who you are."

"Let's get out of here. We can talk more in the car." Jason said as the three of them walked towards Jason's car.

On the road, Jason and Kim were talking about the everyday conversation when Anna decided to ask a question neither of them expected.

"Jason, have you heard from Tommy lately?" Anna asked. Kimberly looked back at her daughter with a look of 'Please not now' which Anna read perfectly.

"You weren't going to ask anytime soon so I did it for you."

"How do you know about Tommy?" He asked

"Mom talks about a group of friends that she had as a kid but she always talks about either you or Tommy or both of you."

"Just wondering. Actually yes, I have heard from Tommy. But it was about six months ago. He had just gotten back from a dig with a scientist named Anton Mercer and was concentrating on obtaining his PhD." Jason looked over at Kim who was stunned by the fact that Tommy was going to have a doctorate.

"A doctor of what?" She had to know.

"Paleontology." He shared a quick smile with Kimberly who knew the reason why Tommy chose that area for his doctorate. "And Kim, he cut his hair."

"No way."

"Hey where are you guys staying?" Jason asked.

"We got a hotel for the night." Kim said.

"No way am I letting you two stay at a hotel, you can stay with me."

"Angel Grove and Reefside are an hour apart. That's too much time and we need to be in Reefside very early tommorrow." Kim protested.

"I live in Reefside now. Got my own dojo right down the street from the teen hangout Hayley's Cyberspace."

"Really, well at least we'll know someone in Reefside."

After another ten minutes they reached Jason's house in downtown Reefside. As they were unloading, Jason pulled Kim aside for a minute.

"Just so you know, we have power rangers in this city."

"What, are you serious?"

"Five. Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, and White. But white is evil."

"Have you seen them?"

"Not yet but I have heard a lot about them. Look I'll finish up here, why don't the two of you go get settled in."

"Okay, thanks again Jase for letting us stay with you and once we are settled in, you can tell me all about Reefside."

"Deal."

As Kim went inside, Jason's phone began to ring. He looked down and saw the number he knew as Tommy's.

"Hey bro. What's up?"

"Hey Jason. Not much, just wondering if you picked up Kim yet."

"Yeah she's inside. I'm unloading the car."

"You didn't tell her about me did you?" Tommy asked.

"No. As far as she knows I haven't spoken to you in six months, you were trying to get your PhD and that there are power rangers who protect this city." Jason said.

"She doesn't know that I'm one of them?"

"No and it stays that way for as long as you want it to." Jason said, respecting Tommy's need to keep it a secret.

"Okay thanks. I'll talk to you tommorrow."

"Okay Tommy. Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah."

"Her daughter is something else, reminds me of us as kids. She has something of everybody. You, Me, Kim of course, Trini,  
Billy, and Zack. I can see us all in her. When you see her, you will know what I'm talking about. Talk to you tommorrow Tommy."

"Later Jason."

With that the two friends hung up. Jason sighed as he continued to unload the belongings.

"If you only knew what I couldn't tell you Kim."

TBC


	2. First Day of School

The Power Rangers do not belong to me.  
I know that there is some confusion about Anna's age. I should have probably mentioned that for this story I made Tommy and Kim Older than what they would be in the show. It's A/U. Tommy and Kim are in their mid thirties. 

Chapter 2

"WAKE UP!"

Jason awoke with a start. Once his eyes adjusted to the early morning light he looked around the room to find the source of the noise, only to find Anna laughing at him.

"That's not funny"

"Yes it is. Sorry, mom wanted me to wake you up."

"Why didn't she wake me up?"

"She's at the store, she said you have to take me to school."

"You're seventeen, you can drive yourself."

"I know that but mom doesn't want me to be in this city by myself just yet."

"Well, your mom's not here, I am. Take my car to school."

"Cool. Thanks Jason."

"Reefside High School." Anna said with clear disdain in her voice.

She turned the ignition off and got out of the vehicle. As she walked into the school she noticed that no one else was around.

"Great. First day of school and I'm late."

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?" A voice came from behind her.

Anna turned around to find a tall young man with long brown hair dressed in a red t shirt looking at her.

"Yeah, it's my first day and I think I'm late. Can you show me where the principal's office is?"

"Yeah, it's right down here. Come on, I'll show you. I'm Conner McKnight by the way."

"Anna Hutchins, nice to meet you."

They continued down the hallway until they reached the principal's office.

"Here it is. Maybe I'll see you around school sometime."

"Thanks and maybe you will."

Conner looked up at the clock and groaned.

"Oh man, Dr. O is gonna kill me." He yelled running down the hallway to get to his class.

"Dr. O?" Anna wondered.

Anna walked up to the receptionist and told her that she was new and that she needed to pick up her schedule. She looked over her schedule and saw that she had science with "Oliver, T".

"Hmm, maybe that's Dr. O that Conner was reffering to." She wondered aloud.

Tommy Oliver was in the middle of another lecture when he looked around the class and noticed that everyone was asleep except for three of his favorite students.

"Why is it that you three are the only ones actually interested in what I have to say?" He asked.

"It's not that I'm interested, it's just that I'm not tired." Conner said.

"Gee thanks."

Just then a knock on the door drew Tommy's attention away from his students. He opened the door to find a young girl looking lost.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Maybe, is this Science with 'Oliver,T'?"

"Sure is. I'm Dr. Oliver. Come on in." Tommy led her into the class and spoke loud enough to wake the rest of the class up.  
"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is-"

"Anna." she finished for him.

"Well Anna why don't you take a seat next to Conner over there." he said pointing to Conner. Anna instantly recognized him.

Once she was situated, Conner leaned over to her.

"When I said I would see you around school, I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Me neither."

For the rest of the class Anna was intrigued by Dr. Oliver but she couldn't figure out why. Once class got out she went about her day, spending time with Conner. She was introduced to Ethan and Kira and she thought she saw a hint of jealousy out of Kira whenever she was with Conner.

"Well guys, it's been fun but I have to get home. I promised my mom that I would help her unpack."

"Alright. We'll see you tommorrow Anna." Conner called as she made her way to her car.

In his classroom, Tommy couldn't shake the feeling that something about Anna was very familiar but he didn't know what. He was startled when his cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro."

"Jason. What's going on?"

"I know your classes just ended but I wanted to call and let you know, Kim's daughter was at the school, today was her first day."

Just then an idea came to Tommy.

"Jason, her name wouldn't happen to be Anna would it?"

"Yeah it is. Why?"

"Oh boy. She is in my first period class. She showed up late today. All class, I knew there was something about her that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it."

"This is going to be interesting."

"I got to to go Jase, but I'll call you later."

"Alright Tommy, take it easy bro."

"I will."

When Anna got home from school, the feeling that she knew Tommy from somewhere just wouldn't leave her. She continued to help her mom unpack but her mind was elsewhere and Kim knew it.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"Something has been bugging me since first period."

"What is it?"

"My science teacher, he reminds me of someone but I can't think of who."

"Maybe it's just your imagination."

"Yeah, maybe."

Anna continued to unpack when she came across a picture of her mom and Jason with a bunch of their friends from Angel Grove.  
Her eyes went wide when she saw the man in green with his arms around her mom's waist.

"Anna, what is it?" Kimberly asked, concerned.

When Anna didn't answer, Kim frantically called Jason into the room.

"Mom, in all the times you have mentioned him in the past, you have never once mentioned his last name. What is Tommy's last name?"

"It's Oliver. Why?"

"Because he is my science teacher." Anna said in a whisper.

"What? Kim thought she was hearing things.

"This is going to be interesting." Jason said.

TBC.


	3. New Friends New Problems

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. 

Chapter 3

One week Later

Tommy had just started giving a lecture on fossilization when he noticed that two of his students were missing.

"Has anyone seen Conner and Anna?" He asked the class.

"I haven't heard from either of them since yesterday, Dr. O." Ethan responded.

Just then the door swung open and in came the topic of conversation.

"Where have you two been?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry, I overslept." Conner answered.

"Me too." Anna said.

"Just take your seats, guys."

Instead of walking to Kira and Ethan, Conner followed Anna to her table which was on the other side of the classroom.

"We never do that again, you understand Anna?" Conner whispered.

"Oh come on, just admit that you had fun last night and I'll drop the whole thing."

"Okay it was fun, but I have to face him at practice today."

"He'll never know it was you, besides you did say you wanted to get back at Derek for the way he treated Ethan."

"Yeah, but slashing his tires was not what I had in mind."

The two of them continued whispering about slashing Derek's tires and forcing him to walk to school that morning. Meanwhile on the other side of the classroom, Kira watched the pair with sad eyes. She turned back to see Ethan looking at her with a concerned look on his face, but before he could ask her about it, the bell rang signaling the end of class. As the students gathered their belongings and started filing out the door, Tommy called Anna over to his desk.

"Anna, could you come here for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Conner."

"Alright."

Conner made his way out of the room and found Ethan by his locker.

"Hey dude, where's Kira?"

"I don't really know, she kind of stormed out here as soon as the bell rang."

"She mad?"

"Yeah, she's mad."

"At who?"

"You really don't know?"

"No."

"She's mad at you Conner."

"Me, why?"

"Because, from the time Anna showed up, you have become a stranger man. You ditch us to go with her, all of your time is with her, you barely acknowledged us today. Now I don't like it either man, but I understand. You forgot something last night, even though it may not seem like much to me or you, it means the world to Kira. While you were out with Anna last night, you forgot about Kira's show. She's taking it personally because you have never missed one of her shows. She called me last night at about 10:30 crying, saying how she continued to watch the door and everytime it opened up she lit up like a light only to have that light turn off when it wasn't you that walked through the door. She thinks you don't care about her anymore."

"I've got to find her."

"Good luck bro."

Meanwhile in Tommy's classroom.

"What's up Dr. O?"

"Anna, I know who you are and I know who your mom is and I also know that you know who I am. So I figured if there is anything you would like to ask me now would be a good time to do it."

"Not really, I mean I know pretty much everything from Mom and Jason. I know Mom has a lot of questions though."

"Well, let your mom know that whatever questions she might have, I will be glad to answer them to her and not her daughter."

"I will."

"Okay, you can go."

"Bye."

"I knew it." He said aloud. There she was on the rocks over looking the lake. This was her place that she went to whenever she needed to think, it was also where she went to work on new songs. She had brought him here one late night when she couldn't sleep and needed to release her emotions on someone who wouldn't judge her. He continued walking behind her very slowly so he wouldn't disturb her. Once he got close enough, he spoke up.

"Kira?"

"What do you want Conner?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Do you even know what you are apologizing for?"

"Yeah, Ethan told me what's been going on the last week. Igonring you, ditching you, and most of all missing your show. I never meant to miss your show, Kira. I have never missed a show until last night and if I could go back, I would be there for you."

"Is she worth it, I mean is she worth casting me aside like an old soccer ball that has no air left in it?"

"She's new, I'm just trying to make her feel welcome. I am in no way casting you aside, she is just a new friend but I can never like her as much as I do you. You showed me that it was okay to be myself and not live up to the image that is portrayed of me.  
Do I like Anna? Yeah, she's awesome but she's not you, Kira. Don't compare yourself to her, because it's not fair to her. Your star shines so much brighter than hers in my universe. If worse came to worse, I could do without Anna but without you,  
I have nothing but darkness."

"Do you really mean that?" Kira asked, not beleiving what she was hearing.

"I do."

"Thanks Conner."

"Anytime Kira."

As the two of them walked back to Conner's car, they failed to see the three individuals hiding in the trees. Once they pulled away the three people stepped out of the trees.

"Well Anna, looks like your plan to get those two together is working."

"Not quite Jason."

"What do you mean, dear?"

"Well mom, from the very first day I met them, I've known that Kira liked Conner and Conner has confided me that he likes Kira.  
Tommorrow I talk to Kira and phase two is complete."

"Shouldn't you let them work this out for themselves?"

"Normally I would, but sometimes all you need is a push."

TBC.


	4. Long Talks

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. 

Chapter 4

"Bye guys." Kira yelled over her shoulder at Conner and Ethan. When she was out of earshot, Ethan looked at Conner.

"What?"

"Okay Conner, what did you do now, yesterday Kira hated you and now she's all over you."

"Ethan, this is Kira we're talking about, she always hates me one minute and loves me the next."

'Well you got the love part right' Ethan muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I was talking to myself."

"Okay."

"So, are you coming tommorrow night?"

"Of course, I can't miss another one of her shows. For her sake or mine."

"So no plans with Anna?"

"No, Anna said she had some things to do, and wouldn't be able to make it."

"Well I got to go, but I'll see you later."

"Alright later, Ethan."

As Conner watched Ethan leave he was startled out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Conner."

"Anna. What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me where Kira is."

"She just left about five minutes ago."

"Do you know where she went?"

"To practice for tommorrow."

"Where does she go to practice?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I need to talk to her."

"Okay, um, she usually goes to Hayley's or the lake. Normally during the week, she's at Hayley's but on Thursday's she goes to the lake to get everything fine tuned before the show, without any interuptions."

"Thanks Conner."

"Anytime." 'Why do I get the feeling something is going to happen between those two?' He thought as he watched Anna walk away.

"Shouldn't you be halfway home by now, Conner?" Tommy asked, coming out of his classroom.

"Not today Dr. O, I got more important places to be." Tommy smiled knowing what Conner meant.

"I'll see you tommorrow Conner."

At the lake, Kira sat quietly strumming her guitar. There was no noise whatsoever at the lake so it was easy to know when someone was walking around. She wasn't completely surprised when she heard the leaves rustling behind her.

"Come on Conner, you know better than to come here." She said not turning around.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, Kira but I'm not Conner."

Kira sighed. She knew that voice.

"Hello Anna. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you, so I asked Conner where I would most likely be able to find you."

"Well you found me, talk."

"I just want to know one thing. Why don't you like me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I've never done anything to you. So why don't you like me?"

"You are taking Conner away from me. Before you got here, we did a lot of stuff together, Me, Him, and Ethan and ever since you showed up, it's just been me and Ethan. Now I love Ethan, but I can't connect to him on the level that I can with Conner and I can't connect with Conner anymore because he's always with you. You take my friends from me and you take my life. Everytime I see you leaving with him, it kills me."

"Kira, you have to understand that I didn't want to move out here. I liked it in Florida, my mom made me move out here. I was just the new kid in town with nobody to talk to, Conner came to me and offered me that chance to talk to someone and get to know someone out here. When I saw the three of you together, I said to myself, 'I would love to have a group of friends out here like that.' I never meant to take him out of your group, my intentions were to become a part of your group, not break it up or strain it."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. Let me ask you something, Kira. Would you act the same way if I had taken Ethan instead of Conner?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you made a big deal about me taking Conner from you guys, would you have resented me the same, if I had taken Ethan?"

"I don't even know how to answer that."

"I think you just did because if it was a 'Yes' answer you would have said it. I want you to answer me honestly, Kira. Do you have feelings for Conner?"

"Yes." Kira said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm Sorry?"

"Yes. I have feelings for Conner."

"So that's the real root of our problems."

"Yeah."

"So why don't you tell him?"

"I can't."

"Yes you can, and I know the perfect way to do it."

"How?"

"Do it tommorrow night,onstage. Don't worry, he'll be there."

"I don't the type of song for it."

"Don't use one of your songs then, do a cover song."

"I can't think of any that would work."

"I can. Come on, I'll help you out."

"You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for my friends. Let's go."

With that, the two girls got up and went to Anna's house to start three things: The song, Kira's relationship with Conner, and their friendship.

TBC.


	5. Free Period

Disclaimer: The power rangers do not belong to me. 

Author's Note: sorry for the delay, I just looked and saw that it has been a month. I'm going to slow things down a little,  
I was rereading this and noticed it's a little too rushed and i'm not getting what I want out of it. I can't get the right emotion out when it's rushed so please bear with me. The next couple of chapters are all in one day, from each person's point of view leading up to Kira's performance.

On to the story.

"Alright class,today we were going to have a pop quiz but it seems that I have forgotten the tests on my desk at home." Doctor Oliver announced to the class. A collective sigh of releif was his answer."Unfortunately, it seems that I have forgotten the entire lesson plan for the day as well.  
As much as I hate to say it, Free Period." With that said, the class erupted into mixed conversations within the groups.  
Dr. Oliver looked around the class, eyes resting on a group of four individuals in the back left corner of the class.  
His eyes wandered back to his breifcase where the pop quiz lay.  
'With everything that is going to happen tonight, a quiz is the last thing they need' he thought to himself. 'I wonder if Jason and Kim will be there.'

In the middle of her conversation with the others, Anna happened to glance to the front of the class and saw a perplexed look on Dr. Oliver's face. She excused herself from the others and walked up to the desk.

"Are you okay, Dr. O?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Anna, I'm just thinking about tonight."

"You don't think we can pull it off, do you?"

"No it's not that, I've been thinking about something else."

"Mom?"

"It's just that, you've been here for a month, Jason, told me you've moved out of his house and into your own. I just figured that she would have come to me by now."

"Look, I don't know how mom was when she was growing up with you guys because I wasn't there but I do know the mom that I've grown up with. From what I hear, she's different. Beleive me when I tell you, she wants to talk but she just doesn't know how or when. God knows Jason and I have been telling her to talk to you since I found out who you were."

"Yeah, Jason told me you guys tried to get her to come by but she wouldn't."

"Is there anything that I can do, any questions about mom that maybe I can answer?"

"No, any and all questions that I need answers to must come from your mom,  
but there is a question I have that you can help me with."

"Okay."

He motioned her closer so that he could whisper.

"Did you help Kira find a song?"

"Yeah, with a little help from mom. The song never crossed our minds until mom mentioned it."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No way, you'll have to show up tonight to hear us play it."

"Us?"

"She needs a Piano player for the song, and I just happen to know how to play one."

"You're full of secrets, just like your mom was."

"Just like mom is. She has her secrets even today. There are some things she did in her past that she still won't tell. It's like she's bound to secrecy."

"Oh I know how she feels, if only you kids knew what I went through was your age, being a teenager is not easy but it got a little better once I met your mom and Jason."

"Just so you know, both of them will be there tonight, maybe you and mom can talk and you can get answers to your questions."

"Tonight isn't about me and Kim, it's about those two." He said indicating to Conner and Kira. "But if I do see her tonight,  
I plan to set a date and time to get my questions answered. However, tonight is going to be a night for forming new relationships,  
not questioning the reasons for a failed one."

"Well who knows, something may happen tonight."

"If there is anything that I have learned in my life Anna, it's that anything is possible."

"You know, mom said the same thing to me not too long ago. It was right after we moved here and I still hadn't made any friends,  
the day after she said that, I met Conner and here I am today."

"Well, out of all of us, your mom was always the one to look on the bright side first."

(Bell Rings)

"Alright class, copy the homework and you can go." He announced to the kids.

On the way out, Tommy called Anna back to his desk.

"One more thing, don't tell your mom that I'm going to be there tonight. I want to surprise her."

"I won't. I'll see you tonight Dr. O."

Once Anna left the room, the others walked up to him.

"Hey Dr. O., is Anna alright?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. We were just discussing about her mom and how tonight's trip to Hayley's may just be a memorable one"  
He gave Kira a quick, understanding smile.

"Are you going to need us from now until then?" Conner asked.

"Probably not, but I'd be alert anyway."

"Okay, we'll see you tonight Dr. O." Ethan said as the three of them walked to the door.

"Alright guys, enjoy the rest of the day."

"We will." They chorused.

"A trip to Hayley's that will be memorable? Oh yeah, this is one trip, we won't soon forget." He said out loud into the empty classroom as he awaited his next class to arrive.

TBC


	6. Interesting Lunch

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one.

Chapter 5

As Anna walked from the cafeteria to the courtyard of Reefside High, she spotted a very familiar figure dressed in blue.  
She made her way over to the table and sat down next to him.

"Hey Ethan."

"Hey Anna. What's up?"

"Not much, I just felt like, eating lunch outside today. "How about you?"

"Whenever I'm not with Conner, I eat out here. He went to the field to practice and who knows where Kira's at."

"Hey was it just me, or did Dr. Oliver seem different today in class?"

"Yeah, he was different. It was almost like he didn't want to teach today, he seemed very distant."

"That's what I thought, which is why I went and talked to him, he seemed like he could use the company."

"Speaking of talking to him, you've been doing that a lot lately. Is there something you're not telling the rest of us?"

"He would probably kill me if I told you and if he didn't my mom would."

"So there is something you're keeping from us."

"Yes, and let's leave it at that."

With that, Anna started eating her lunch, and humming a tune to prevent Ethan from getting in any kind of response.

"Are you always this musical when you eat?"

"No, I'm just trying to tune you out." Anna said with a laugh.

"Oh, thanks."

"Anytime."

Although, he was very interested in Anna's secret, Ethan knew he wasn't going to get it out of her anytime soon so he decided to change the subject.

"You know, I just realized something. In all the time you've been with us, this is the first time that it's been me and you talking and I don't know that much about you. It's weird, I know, but think about it, you've been with Conner a lot and you just started a friendship with Kira but this is the first time that you and I have had an actual conversation."

"I never realized that Ethan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to neglect you."

"Don't be sorry Anna, I don't communicate with people very well anyway. People look at me as an outcast just because I spend my time in front of a computer screen. I am who I am and that's that. Conner and Kira have accepted that and look where the three of us are today. But enough about me, there will be time for that later. Right now, I want to know about you."

"Okay. I'm Anna Hutchins, born and raised in Miami Florida. The only place I've ever known until now. Grew up with just my mom because my dad left when I was three, or so mom says. Don't remember a thing about him, I don't have any pictures of him and mom never mentions him. If I saw him on the street, I probably wouldn't even know it was him. Moved here to Reefside because my mom got a job coaching gymnastics. I'm currently living with my mom and her high school friend Jason. To top it all off,  
I'm talking to a person who I think will become a really good friend when everything is said and done."

"Hmm. Intersting."

"I've got a question for you."

"I've got an answer for you."

"How did you, Conner and Kira meet? Neither of them will talk about it. I'm just wondering because you seem so different."

"Well, there's a reason that they won't tell you. They won't tell anyone but that's what I'm here for. We met in detention."

"What?"

"As odd as it sounds, we met in detention."

"What did you guys do?"

"Well, Conner was playing on the soccer field without a permit and called our principal just another girl and that he was not afraid of a girl, not knowing that she was standing two feet behind him. Kira was singing on school grounds, which is prohibited.  
And I..." He trailed off, looking at her drinking her soda.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I'll tell you after you set the soda down, I'm not getting a shower."

With that, Anna put her soda on the table.

"I rigged the sprinklers and they came on as everyone was sitting outside eating and Conner and the principal happened to be right in the middle of it." Ethan expained with a smile.

"Look at you, proud of it."

"Oh yeah, that will go down as my best work here at Reefside."

"You'll have to teach me some things."

"Sorry, a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Obviously, you've never watched FOX."

Looking at his watch, Ethan realized that lunch was just about to end.

"So, you're helping Conner and Kira realize their feelings for each other, huh?"

"I knew that was coming. Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of watching them dance around each other."

"How do you think I feel. I've had to watch it for months. It's disgusting."

"How is it that you haven't locked them in a room already." 

"It's just that, no matter how much I may want to see them get together, I've always felt that if it was going to happen, they would do it on their own. Don't you think you may be interfering?"

"You know Jason said the same thing the other day and it's like I told him. Normally I would stay out of it but there are sometimes when all you need is a push, and if my interfering will start that push, then so be it. I'ts like you said, I am who I am and that's that. I'm just not sure if the spark that they have has the potential to turn into a fire."

"Anna, it's already a fire. You can see it in them, or at least I can because I've seen the whole thing."

"Maybe, but we'll see tonight just how hot the fire is."

"Yeah, we will."

Ethan and Anna shared a quick, understanding smile as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well Ethan, it was great actually talking to you for once."

"Yeah Anna, it was. Hey, quick question before you leave, what do you and Kira have planned for tonight?"

Anna shook her head and laughed.

"No way. Dr. O tried that same thing. I'll tell you what I told him. Show up tonight to find out."

"Hey, you can't fault a guy for trying."

"I'll see you tonight Ethan."

"See ya Anna."

As he looked around, and saw the students start heading to their respective classes, he said to himself.

"When you put Yellow and Red together, you get Orange. The color of fire. Tonight, one of two things will happen: The fire will ignite or we will go down in flames. Either way, Reefside will get a very strong heat wave."

With that, he searched out Conner and Kira and made their way to their next class.

TBC. 


	7. Practice and Suspicions

Disclaimer: See First chapter.

Chapter 7

As the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Anna decided to find the others before heading home. However she was having no luck until she went to Dr. Oliver's class. When she arrived at the door, she politely knocked.

"Come in." came the reply.

"Hey, Dr. O, I was wondering-" She trailed off when she saw the person sitting across from her science teacher.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Talking with your teacher." Jason replied with a smile.

"Why, what did I do?"

"Nothing, you know Tommy and I go way back, just thought I would come visit him."

"Oh."

"So Anna, what were you wondering?" Tommy asked.

"Have you seen the others?"

"Not since they left class this morning. Why?"

"I was just wondering. No specific reason."

"If you're looking for Ethan or Kira, you probably won't find them, they usually go straight home. Conner, however, should be at the soccer field, I think he had practice today."

A small smile crossed Anna's face.

"Thanks Dr. O. I'll see you tonight right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"OK, bye. See you later Jason."

"Take care Anna."

(At The Soccer Field)

As Anna walked to the soccer field she saw the very familiar figure of Conner McKnight kicking the soccer ball into the goal.  
She knew that he was the star soccer player and he needed to practice profusely in order to keep that label. However, while watching him for a few minutes, she saw something in his approach that looked very foreign. He seemed distracted and it was evident in his kicks. While they all made it into the goal, he was clearly frustrated. She took the time to carefully walk up to him and get his attention.

"Hey Conner." Anna said casually.

At the sound of the voice, Conner turned around to see Anna standing a few feet away from him.

"Hey Anna, what's up?"

"I thought maybe you could tell me. You seem distracted."

"I am.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it started in first period. Dr. O. looked completely out of it and then you went to talk to him and he got even more distant.  
Then I met with Ethan after lunch and he seemed different. I don't know how exactly but just different. I haven't talked to Kira since first period and even that wasn't much. It was almost like she was avoiding me for some reason and I haven't done anything to upset her. I just have this feeling that something is going on and I am left out in the cold."

"Why don't you just ask them about it?"

"I can't. Ethan and Dr. O won't give me a straight answer and Kira would tell me that I'm reading too much into it."

"I wish I could help you but I don't know what's going on."

"Thanks anyway. What made you come out here and find me when you know that I'll be at Hayley's tonight and you could talk to me then?"

"I didn't feel like going home just yet and I wanted to talk to a friend."

"About anything, in particluar?"

"No, just to talk and keep me occupied."

"Am I doing that?"

"Yeah. You are."

"Do you know what Kira's performance is going to be like tonight, she said it was going to be different but she wouldn't say anything else about it. Usually, she tells us what to expect but she's been pretty tight-lipped about this one for some reason."

"She hasn't said anything about it to me."

"Well, what about what Dr. O. said at the end of class this morning, something about a memorable trip to Hayley's. Do you know anything about that?"

"Nope. I guess we'll just have to be there to find out, won't we Conner?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be there. Front row, right in front of the stage, cheering Kira on."

"Alright, Conner. I got to get going or my mom will start worrying about me."

"Okay, take care Anna, and I'll see you tonight."

"You better show up."

"I'll save you a spot right next to me."

"Thanks but I won't need it."

With that, Anna walked away from Conner with a smile on her face.

"Okay, now I know something's going on. But what? Oh well, I guess I'll find out tonight." Conner said to himself as he started walking to the parking lot to find his mustang and head home. As he opened the car door and sat in the drivers seat, he hesitated for a brief second before starting the car and driving out of Reefside High's parking lot, unknowingly leaving behind everything he thought he knew.

TBC. 


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Chapter 8

After talking to Conner at the soccer field, Anna went directly home. She was planning to meet Kira outside Hayley's at 7:00 to go over everything about their performance. As she parked the car in the driveway, she noticed Jason's red camaro parked in the street. She knew he was probably trying to calm her mom down since Kim had been a nervous wreck all day. Anna knew that her mom had wanted to talk to Tommy for quite some time but she didn't know how to go about it. Now that they would be in the same place at the same time, there was no way around it. She opened the car door and stepped out. As she made her way into the house she didn't hear a sound which was kind of creepy seeing as though her mom was not the quietest person in the world. She walked into the kitchen, set her stuff down and went to the refrigerator to get a snack when she heard a faint voice. She followed the voice until it led her to the backyard where she saw Jason and Kim in a discussion.

"Jason, I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Kim. This is Tommy, the same guy that you have known since High School. He's not any different."

"How is he going to react when I tell him about Mike?"

"I don't know Kim, all I know is that I'm tired of playing the middleman in this ongoing silence between the two of you. The two of you used to be so close and then you went to florida and met Mike. When we came back and the whole mess in Muranthius happened, the two of you acted like you never met."

"I don't want to make my white knight mad."

"He's not your white knight anymore. From the moment you handed your power coin to Katherine. Everything that has happened in the years that you two have known each other has led you to right here. In a few hours, Anna will be onstage at Hayley's performing with Kira. All the while, you and Tommy just a few paces apart. I'm not saying that you should run into his arms the second you see him, all I'm asking is that you talk to him like a human being. Don't talk to him like he's a power ranger because he's not and neither are you. Not anymore, the two of you gave that up a long time ago. When, not if, when you talk to him, talk to him as Kimberly Hart and Thomas Oliver not Kim and Tommy, not Green Ranger Pink Ranger, not White Ranger Pink Ranger because that is all in the past and you are in the now."

"Mom?"

Jason and Kim looked back towards the kitchen to see Anna standing in the doorway with a stunned look on her face.

"Anna. How much of that did you hear?" Kim asked in a whisper.

"All of it. You guys used to be power rangers?"

"Yeah, a long time ago." Jason answered.

"Why didn't you guys tell me before?"

"We couldn't. We were sworn to secrecy by our mentor Zordon."

"Who were the original rangers?"

Jason looked at Kim with an expression that said 'She's your daughter, you explain'.

"Jason, myself, Billy, Trini, and Zack."

"Not Tommy?"

"No, not Tommy. He moved to town a little later in the year and was kidnapped by our enemy at the time Rita Repulsa and turned into her evil Green Ranger. He was sent to destroy us but he never succeeded and one day Jason destroyed the spell Rita had over Tommy by destroying his Sword Of Darkness. Once the spell was broken, Tommy decided to fight by our side."

"Jason said something about Green Ranger and White Ranger, what happened?"

"While he had been under the spell, Tommy had come in contact with a magical wax in Rita's palace, she was able to turn the wax into a candle. Once the candle burned out, Tommy's powers would cease to exist. We tried to get into the palace and retreive the candle but only one person could go in at a time. That person was Jason. While in the palace, Rita attacked so we had to bring Jason back and by the time we defeated the monster and got back to the command center, the candle had already burned out."

"So Tommy lost the power?"

"Yeah, but before Rita could gain access to it, he handed his power coin over to Jason for safe-keeping. We continued on with the original five until Rita kidnapped our parents. We had a decision to make: give her our power coins or lose our parents. We gave up our power coins but it was all a trick and they had possession of all the power coins except for the green power coin. Tommy got the green powers back on a temporary basis until Lord Zedd came in and overthrew Rita. His attacks were more powerful and Tommy continued to grow weaker until he lost his powers for good. He went away for a while only to return as the new White Ranger and new leader. Not too long after that, Jason, Zack, and Trini were selected for the peace conference in Switzerland and were replaced by Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Then I left not too long after that and I went to Florida. About a year into my stay there, I met your dad. Mike was his name. He seemed like the perfect guy but as the old saying goes: Looks can be deceiving. I didn't realize that until it was too late. We were having a great time together but I was still Tommy's girlfriend so I sent him a letter breaking up with him for your dad. About eight months later, I got pregnant with you. Everything was going great and then, about the time you turned two, he started changing. He was very controlling and very mean. One day, I gave him the choice. Do what's best for you or do what's best for us as a family, he got up, packed his suitcase and left and I've never seen him since."

"Wow." Anna was clearly stunned.

"Yeah, I know. It's alot to spring on you."

"Look, I've talked to Tommy and he's just waiting. All he wants is to talk and get some answers, he's told me already that he doesn't plan on being judgemental, he's just there to be an ear. So let him be that ear and give him the answers to the questions he has and he will give you answers to the questions that you have."

"When do you suggest that I do that?"

"Tonight. All the questions may not get answered tonight, but some should and the others can be answered at a later date."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. I'm your daughter."

Jason checked his watch and noticed that it was getting closer and closer to showtime.

"Anna, you better get inside and get changed, you are supposed to meet Kira in twenty minutes."

"Oh crap, thanks Jason."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Bye Guys!" Anna yelled as she rushed down the stairs.

"Wait a minute!" Kim yelled.

"What, I'm late."

"I just wanted to say good luck and I'll see you there."

"Really? You're coming after all?"

"We both are." Jason said. "Now go, you girls need to make sure everythings ready. We'll be there in time. Don't worry."

"I'll see you later."

As Anna walked out and closed the front door, Jason looked to Kim.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, for the first time in a long time, I'm gonna be just fine."

"Great, then let's go."

TBC.


	9. PrePerformance Jitters

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9

Anna parked her car in the parking lot at Hayley's and saw Kira standing in the front entryway looking down at the ground and nervously strumming her fingers along her guitar case. As she turned the ignition off, she continued to stare at Kira for a few minutes. That time of watching Kira fidget nervously made Anna start to get nervous. Absently, Anna started strumming her fingers along her steering wheel. Kira felt a pair of eyes on her and she nervously looked up only to find Anna looking right back at her. When neither made a move, Anna unlocked her passenger door and motioned for Kira to sit in the car. Kira started to move to the car and Anna noticed that the strong, independant woman she had come to know for the past month was gone, replaced by a young girl with nothing but fear etched across her features. As Kira made her way to the door she opened it and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hey." Anna said in a whisper.

"Hey."

"Are you ready to do this?"

"I'm as ready as I'm gonna be."

"Then why do you look so scared?"

"Why do you?"

"I'm nervous, not scared. I haven't played in front of anyone for a very long time, but you, you perform for these people every week."

"As a group, yes, but I've never performed for one person like I am tonight. How long do we have until showtime?"

"About two hours. I told everyone to be here at nine and we go on at 9:15."

"We should probably get in there then and start practicing."

"We know all we need to know."

"No we don't. I don't."

"Are you sure? I think you do know everything there is to know about this song. I think we need to take these two hours to find you again."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Kira Ford I see sitting next to me is a scared little girl and in order for this to work like we want it to, I need you to be the strong, independent Kira Ford. She's in there, we just need to bring her out."

"I can't pretend to be strong if this doesn't work."

"It won't work unless your strong. If you go in there in the state you're in now, it's over before it ever starts."

"I'm trying so hard to be strong but I can't, I'm just so scared that this is all for nothing."

"I'm not going to pretend to know what's going to happen at the end of the night, all I can do is ask questions and you are the one that is going to have to answer them, onstage. Yeah, I'll be right beside you but all the focus is going to be on you not me."

"I want to do this, the song is perfect but I just don't know if I can do this."

"You can, I know it. You can do anything that you set your mind to. Not just you, but everyone, if you beleive in it strong enough, you can always make that beleif a reality."

At those cryptic words, Kira could feel her fear leaving her and her confidence start to grow once more. Anna was aware of the sudden change in Kira and the nerves that coursed through her body were starting to leave her as well. In just a matter of moments, the two girls turned from being nervous and scared to calm and confident. They looked at each other and no words were needed, they could tell in each others eyes that it was time.

"Let's do it." They said in unison.

With that, the two opened the car doors and walked into the Cybercafe and went to work on the stage. With a quick glance to the clock on the far wall, they knew that time was a luxury they didn't have. It was now 8:45, the people would start arriving in fifteen minutes and the girls would take to the stage in a half an hour. Amidst all the commotion and movement involved in getting the stage set up just right, the girls didn't notice that their friends were arriving. First it was Ethan,  
followed by Kim and Jason. When they had the chance to notice them, the girls gave a quick wave and smile and continued working. The girls managed to finish with the set up and ran to the back to get ready for their introduction. Hayley had never made a huge deal out of one of Kira's performances but this time Kira had asked her to go all out and Hayley was more than happy to oblige. When Hayley had taken the stage to make sure the microphones were in proper working order, she noticed that two people were missing: Tommy and Conner. 'No. They can't miss this.' She thought to herself. She tested the microphones and everything was in working order. She went to the back to let the girls know that she would be making introductions soon and to tell them the bad news.

"Hey Hayley, are you ready to make the introductions?" Kira asked in an excited tone.

"Everything is in order but there is one small problem."

"What?"

"Tommy and Conner aren't here."

With that, Kira's happy expression turned to a look of utter dissapointment.

(On the other side of town)

"Come on pick up." Conner said in an impatient tone.

"Hello. Tommy Oliver speaking."

"Dr. O. Listen-"

"Now's not a good time, Conner. I'm running late, I'll see you at Hayley's."

"No, Dr. O-" Conner was not allowed to get anymore words in before he heard the click signaling the line had been disconnected.

"My car won't start." He said into the empty night.

TBC. 


	10. White Deception

Discliamer: Look at the other chapters.

Chapter 10.

A young man, about seventeen years old, stood in a room surrounded by dinosaur figurines and watched as the image of the red ranger tried but failed to get his car to start. Unknown to him, an older man, came into the room behind him and silently watched as well.

"So, I take it that you had something to do with Conner's car not starting?" the older man asked.

"So what if I did, are you going to tell me that it was wrong?"

"I don't have to tell you, son, you already know that it is." Anton Mercer admonished his son.

"And you know how I feel about Kira." Trent answered in a harsh tone. "I can't stand the thought of those two together, so I decided to do something to ensure that the two of them won't be together."

"This isn't you, you're not thinking straight."

"Yes, I am. For the first time in a long time, I am seeing things so clearly. By doing this, Conner will once again break her heart and Kira will not forgive him this time. All I have to do is stay in the shadows until my time comes."

"This won't work."

"And how do you know that?"

"Conner's specaial power is super speed. Come hell or high water, he will make it in time to see Kira perform."

"Not if I'm waiting outside the cybercafe with a bunch of Tyrannadrones."

"And just how exactly are you going to access the Tyrannadrones, you can't get into the island fortress without Mesogog to let you in. Don't you see, Trent, you can't make this work without me."

"What if it's just me that's waiting for him?"

"Then you will lose, and he will still make it in time."

"Then I will go down fighting, but I promise you that this is one fight that dear little Conner will not win. I will take him out of the picture tonight."

With that, Trent started to walk out of the room. As he reached the doorway, his dad called to him.

"Trent!"

Trent turned to look at his father with an exasperated look on his face only to have it change to a look of confusion as his dad smiled at him with an evil look in his eyes.

"Let's take a trip to the island, where we will talk about giving you some backup."

"Are you sure? What changed your mind?"

"Even though you are still evil, you are still my son. Trent, you're happiness means the world to me and I didn't become a rich man by being nice. If it takes some shattered dreams and broken hearts to make you happy, then I say let's do it."

(Halfway between Hayley's and the Outskirts of town)

"Oh come on, could this light be any longer?" Dr. Oliver screamed in frustration.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Tommy, where the hell are you? The girls go on in five minutes. You said you would be here." Jason said.

"Jason, back in High School, what was my biggest fault?"

"Running late."

"Some things don't change bro."

"Well Anna just came and talked to us and said that you and some guy named Conner weren't here and that if you weren't here in ten minutes you were going to miss the whole thing."

"Wait a minute, Conner's not there? That must have been why he called me."

"He called you?"

"As I was leaving the house but I cut him off because I was in a hurry. Listen, who's with you right now?"

"Hold on."

Tommy could hear Jason talking to someone but couldn't understand what was being said.

"He says his name is Ethan, one of your students."

"Put him on."

"Okay, here, kid he wants to talk to you." Tommy could here Jason say to Ethan.

"Dr. O?"

"Ethan, Conner's not there?"

"No, I've tried calling him on his cell phone but he's not picking up. Where are you?"

"I"m about a mile from Hayley's, I'll be there in like two minutes."

"I'll see you then."

As he pulled into the parking lot of the cybercafe, he turned the engine off and closed his eyes. After a month and a half of being in the same city, he would talk to Kimberly and he had no clue how that was going to turn out. As he was gathering his thoughts, he slowly opened the car door and walked into the building. Just as he walked inside, the dark sky was lit up with a green light to it as the white ranger stood in human form with a bunch of tyrannadrones. As he regarded the black jeep that he was standing next to, he had a sick smile on his face.

"If dad's calculation was correct, with Oliver being here, McKnight shouldn't be too far behind. Tyrannadrones, hide in the shadows, this is between me and McKnight first. When I need you I will let you know.

On cue, the foot soldiers hid behind trash cans and anything else that would obstruct them from sight. As predicted, a few minutes later, a blur of red came around the corner and Trent had gotten what he had wanted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Conner. Where's the fire?"

"I don't have time for this Trent, get out of my way, I need to get inside."

"Sorry McKnight but I can't let you get inside unless it's over my dead body, or perhaps" Trent motioned for a tyrannadrone.  
The tyrannadrone came out of the shadows holding a device that looked very familiar. "Your missing carburator."

Conner's eyes widened as the realization of what occurred played through his mind.

"You son of a bitch."

TBC. 


	11. Friday Night Fights

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.

Author's note: This is my first time trying to write a fight scene so if it sucks, i'm sorry and I'll try to do better next time.

Chapter 11

"You? You rigged my car so it wouldn't start?" Conner asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's why he's holding your carburator." Trent said pointing to the tyrannadrone hoding Conner's carburator.

"But why? I haven't done a thing to you. You're the one that singled us out."

"Why? Because ever since I met you have gotten everything that I wanted. Popularity, leadership, and a place to belong. I'm tired of being a loner Conner and I'm not going to be alone anymore. For once, I'm going to get what I want before you even have the opportunity to take it from me."

"I haven't taken anything from you."

"That's bull and you know it."

"Trent, I told you that I don't have time for this. We can do this at another time but not now. If you'll excuse me, I'm going inside."

Conner started walking past Trent into the cyberspace when Trent grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around to meet Trent's fist connecting with his stomach. As Conner doubled over in pain from the impact, Trent hit him with an uppercut that knocked Conner backwards into the wall. Conner proceeded to swing at Trent but Trent was able to duck and brought a knee to Conner's midsection. Trent grabbed Conner by the throat and looked into his eyes.

"This is hurting me a lot more than it's hurting you Conner."

"Yeah right." Conner said in a raspy voice.

"Hey, I'm trying to be the nice guy here, but if that is the way you want to play it, okay." Trent released his grip on Conner's throat and threw him into the array of trash cans outside the cyberspace.

"T-drones, get him up." As ordered, the group of Tyrannadrones picked Conner up and held him for Trent. Trent looked at Conner with a disgusted look in his eyes.

"Oh fearless leader, can't even hold his own in a fight with little old me."

"You cheapshotted me and you know it. We both know that I could kick your ass any day of the week."

"Is that so?"

Conner nodded in agreement.

"Okay, T-drones, let him go." The tyrannadrones let go of Conner leaving the red and white rangers face to face.

"Alright Conner, let's dance."

"Thought you'd never ask." Conner lunged at Trent but Trent was able to move out of the way and continue his assult. Whenever Conner got the upperhand, Trent would use a dirty tactic to regain the advantage. After several failed attempts, Conner had had enough.

"I didn't want to do this Trent, but you made me." Conner summoned his morpher but Trent was too quick with a response.

"What, not man enough to fight me without your powers?" By morphing, all you're doing is proving that you can't beat me."

"Alright, fine. No powers." Conner was threw his morpher to the ground. Once again launching after Trent, Conner was finally able to gain an advantage until the tyrannadrones attacked. Together with Trent, they were able to take Conner to the brink of unconsiousness.

"Hey Conner, you still with me?" Conner barely nodded yes.

"Good because I have one last question for you."

"What?" Conner asked barely above a whisper.

"Do you like flying?"

"No."

"Then you're really going to hate this flight."

Trent grabbed Conner by the collar of his shirt and with all the strength he had, threw Conner through the glass window of the Cyberspace.

As the glass shattered, the people inside started running for cover and screaming. When she had seen a red clad man come flying through the window, Kira Ford's world seemed to stop turning. She watched as the figure impacted the ground and continue tumbling until finally coming to a rest face down in front of the bar. While she never saw the person's face,  
she knew that it could only be one person. Stopping in mid-song, her and Anna ran to where the young man lay. When they reached him, he was already surrounded by Tommy, Hayley, Ethan, Jason, and Kimberly.

"Conner are you okay?" Kira asked.

"He's unconsious Kira." Ethan noted.

"Conner, Conner come on wake up." Tommy said trying to bring consiousness back to Conner.

"What happened to him?" Anna asked.

"I don't know Anna." Kim answered her daughter.

As he looked around the cyberspace, Jason thought he saw something or someone by the window that Conner had just been thrown through but when he looked back, nothing was there.

"Jason, you okay man?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something over by the window."

"I'll go check it out." Anna offered.

"No, Anna-" Tommy began but was cut off by Kim.

"Tommy, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

With a nod, Tommy addressed Anna, "Let us know what you find."

"Will do."

As Anna walked to the window, Hayley had come back from calling 911.

Once outside, Anna didn't notice anything out of the ordinary so she started to walk back inside when something silver shimmered in the moonlight. There it was stuck between two trash cans: a bracelet with a Tyrannosaurus Rex head on top of it.

"What's this?"

She walked back into the cyberspace and when she reached Tommy she handed him the bracelet.

"I found this stuck between two trash cans in the alley."

"That looks like a morpher." Kim stated.

"Like the ones power rangers use?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, my guess would be the red ranger's, but why would the red ranger's morpher be between two trash cans in an alley?" Kim asked.

Sirens could be heard coming closer and closer.

"We'll worry about that later, right now our main concern is Conner." Tommy said as he looked down the still unconsious form of Conner McKnight.

(At the Mercer Mansion)

"You know son, I remember saying 'shattered dreams and broken hearts' not shattered glass and broken bones." Anton Mercer said to his son who was standing next to him.

"It's all the same dad."

"I agree son, I agree."

TBC. 


	12. Hospital Confessions

Disclaimer: Look at the beginning.

Chapter 12

The paramedics arrived fairly quickly at the Cyberspace and proceeded to start working on getting Conner loaded into the ambulance. It was difficult at first because they had to first move everyone as far away from the young man as they could,  
then they were forced to stablilize his body as they turned him over onto his back. Once on his back, the paramedics once again stabalized his head and neck as they turned him onto his side and slipped the backboard underneath him. As they loaded him up onto the stretcher, the others started surrounding him as they wheeled him to the ambulance waiting outside.  
Once outside, the group of friends watched as Conner was loaded into the ambulance. One of the paramedics looked at the group as the others got everything set up inside.

"There's enough room for one of you to ride in the ambulance with him. Who wants to?" He asked.

The seven of them all looked at each other and it was mutually agreed without words that Kira should ride with him.

"I'll go." Kira said in a whisper.

"Hop on up there. I trust we'll see the rest of you at the hospital?"

"We'll be right behind you." Tommy said.

The paramedics finished up with the prep work and they closed the doors. The last thing Tommy and company saw before the doors closed was Kira holding Conner's hand and wiping the hair away from his face. As the paramedics drove off, Tommy looked at the group before him.

"Ethan, Hayley, you ride with me. Jase, you go with Kim and Anna."

"You got it Tom." Jason said.

Inside the ambulance, Kira Ford looked at the unconscious body of her crush Conner McKnight with mixed emotions running through her.'how did this happen? Who did this to you? What happened to you that made your morpher be stuck between the trash cans'  
She was confused, scared, and angry all at once. She was so entranced with Conner that she didn't even realize that the ambulance had stopped. When the back doors to the paramedics opened, she was snapped out of her reverie. As they pulled the stretcher out, Kira also stepped out and found the rest of the gang there as well. They checked into the hospital and were shown to the waiting room while the doctors took Conner to the room that was set up for him. After about fifteen minutes of pure hell for Kira, the doctor came out of the room with a diagnosis.

"Well, there's good news and there's bad news. The good news is he has no internal bleeding but the bad news is he does have internal injuries such as four broken ribs. He also suffered a seperated shoulder and dislocated elbow from impacting the ground and the obvious cuts and scrapes from flying through the window. Also, he's still unconscious and we don't know how long he will be in that state. You said he was unconscious when you reached him correct?"

"Yes. He came through the window, and proceeded to roll and he came to a stop at the counter face down and I was the first to reach him. He was already unconscious." Tommy stated.

"At what time did this occur?"

"About 9:45."

"That is too soon to make a diagnosis, within the first hour, it is almost impossible to tell if the state he's in right now will last. He could wake up in ten minutes and be really sore or he could stay in this state for an extended period of time."

"What happens if he stays in this state?" Ethan asked.

"If he shows no improvement within two hours, I have to declare Conner McKnight comatose."

"Thank you doctor." Hayley said.

As Tommy watched the doctor leave to his other duties he couldn't help but blame himself and it showed in his body language.  
Jason noticed it right away and made his way over to his friend.

"You okay, Tom?"

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't cut him off when he called me-"

"Stop. Tommy, you had no idea this would happen. How could you? You had enough on your mind as it was. Nobody knew that this was going to happen and there is nothing no one can do about it. The only person who knew about this is the person that did this to Conner. We don't know who that person is yet, only Conner does and he's not exactly capable of telling us."

"Yeah but still-"

"No. Now's not the time to play 'what if', you have to be strong in this situation. You're not seventeen years old anymore, and neither am I. Back then, we could break, because we had Zordon and Alpha to be strong for us. Zordon and Alpha aren't here. You're the leader now and you see them?" He pointed to Ethan and Kira on the other side of the room. "They need you to be strong. They've already broken. They broke the second Conner came through that window. They see you break and it's over.  
You decided to create a new team of rangers and be their mentor, now you have to get them through this tough time."

"But I'm a ranger too."

"Yes, you are. But before that, you are their teacher, mentor, and friend. The rangers need their mentor to tell them that it's going to be okay."

"I can't do that. I can't lie to them. I don't know if it will be okay."

"I know, but you have to. How many times did Zordon do that for us?"

"Okay. I'll do what I can."

"That's all that I ask."

Suddenly a voice from the other side of the waiting room caught the attention of the everyone in the group.

"Hey. What's that?" Anna asked as she pointed to Kira's wrist.

Kira had been sitting with Ethan in the waiting room crying. She had lifted her hand up to wipe away the tears when the sleeve on her shirt had rode up her arm, revealing a bracelet. When she noticed what Anna was talking about, she quickly brought her sleeve back down to cover it up.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. What is it?"

"It's a friendship bracelet that was given to me."

"Yeah, see I have one too." Ethan interrupted. "Why do you ask?"

"It looks like the thing I found in the alley but that one had a T-Rex head on it and yours has nothing but that rock."

"Are you sure, Anna. Maybe you didn't look at it right." Hayley said.

"No, it's the same thing, same width, same everything. Hey Dr. O, can I see that bracelet I gave you?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Tommy reached into his back pocket to retreive the bracelet. He hesitated in giving it to Anna. He didn't like how this was going and everyone but Anna and Kim knew it. He held it out for her to see.

"Wait a minute, the T-Rex is gone, now it's got a rock in it like yours. Here, let me have it."

Anna made a move to take it out of Tommy's hand but Tommy didn't let go.

"Dr. O, let me see it, I need to see if it really is the same as the others." Tommy didn't let go.

"Tommy, let go." Kim said. Still Tommy wouldn't let go, if anything his grip tightened on the bracelet.

Kim had had enough of this game that Tommy was playing. She karate chopped his arm forcing him to release the bracelet.  
Tommy instantly tended to the spot that Kim had hit, completely forgetting about his bracelet. It wasn't exposed as much as Kira's was but the undeniable glint to the silver had not been missed by Kim. She raced to him and exposed his wrist completely. Everyone was now huddled into a small circle around the two of them.

"You have one too?" Kim asked.

Tommy shook his head in agreement.

"What's going on Tommy? Something tells me these aren't your ordinary friendship bracelets."

Tommy looked at everyone, trying to get an answer from their faces. Jason, Kira, Hayley and Ethan all had looks on their faces that would be of no help to Tommy. He had been caught and so had the others. He had to tell Anna and Kim the truth.

"That's because they're not. They're communicators and power morphers."

Kim sighed and closed her eyes before answering him.

"Another one Tommy? Another color?"

"Black. And I'm pretty sure that you two can guess who the red one belongs to."

"Conner." Kim stated.

"You mean, you guys are-?" Anna asked.

"The power rangers." Tommy answered in a whisper.

"Oh shit. Here we go again." Kim said as she walked back to her chair and sat down.

"Look, why don't you and Anna come with me and we'll talk this out?"

"Anna already knows about our past. She overheard me and Jason talking about it last night."

"Then why don't just you come? Jason and Hayley can watch over the kids. There is quite a bit we need to talk about anyway,  
this will just add on to the list."

Kim thought about it for a while. Yes, a talk between the two of them was needed but she didn't think that this was the time for it. However she knew that if she walked out of this hospital without talking to Tommy, she would never talk to him.

"Alright, Let's go."

TBC. 


	13. The talk

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. 

Chapter 13

"Okay, Tommy, you got some explaining to do." Kim said as they sat down in the cafeteria.

"We both have some explaining to do." He corrected.

"You first."

"Where do I begin?"

Kim thought for a moment before replying, "Right after Muranthius."

"Okay. Immediatley after that, Zordon and Alpha left for Eltar. A wormhole had opened up and they decided that it was time to go home. Then we transferred our powers on to a new team and we went our seperate ways. I tried to go on with my life but without the power, it was tough. I'm sure you know how that feels. I tried stock car racing but going around and around in circles gets pretty repetitive. After that didn't work, I went back to school. I took a keen interest in science. It's funny, in high school, science was the one class that I couldn't stand and here I am taking nothing but science classes in College. I guess a part of me wanted to be connected to Zordon in some way. It was during this time that I met Hayley and we became really close. Not long after however, she was transferred to MIT."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No. I look at Hayley as Jason looks at you: as a sister. I told her everything. From the time Rita made me her evil green ranger to passing my powers on to T.J. I proceeded to get my doctorate in science, specifically paleontology. I sent in my resume and it was accepted, so I got the opportunity to work with Anton Mercer."

"The Anton Mercer? Owner of Mercer Industries?"

"The same one. Anyway, our island laboratory was attacked by a creature named Mesogog. I barely made it off of the island.  
So when I did, I tracked Hayley down and asked her to help me make a team of rangers. She handled all of the technical stuff.  
Those three kids just happened to find the gems."

"So the gems are the power source?"

"Yeah, those gems are pieces of the asteroid that crashed into the earth, destroying the dinosaurs. After Hayley and I finished with the ranger stuff, I decided to put my doctorate to good use. So I came here to Reefside and started teaching High School science."

"If you had a choice, would those kids be rangers?"

"If you had asked me that question when they first started, I would have said no. Those kids come from three completely different worlds. Kira keeps to herself a lot, Ethan is a computer whiz, and Conner is a soccer player. Now, I can't picture this team without any of them. I have not seen a group of people this close in a long time."

"How long?"

"Since the original team. By the way, how did you know that I didn't have a choice?"

"The look in your eyes. I know that look. How did they come to power?"

"The gems chose them. They didn't choose the gems. Beleive me, I didn't want to become a ranger again but when the gem makes it's decision, you don't have a choice but to listen."

"Wow." Kim was clearly surprised.

"I'm not the same guy you knew in high school Kim. I couldn't stay a kid forever, although, when I'm with them, I feel like a kid again."

"I"m not the same girl you knew either. I had to grow up. I didn't want to but I had to."

"How's your husband?" Tommy asked.

"Husband?"

"Anna's father." Tommy stated.

"I"m not married to Anna's father, Tommy."

"You're not?" Tommy asked, surprised.

"No. The guy's name was Mike. The guy in the letter. At first, I told him about you and how I was taken and we became friends.  
As time went by, we went beyond friendship, so I wrote the letter. We were together for two years and we talked about getting married after we finished school. Everything was going great and then I got pregnant with Anna. At first, he was excited and then as it closer to the birth, he became scared, which is understandable. Then when she was born, we were just so happy that she was healthy. However, when Anna turned two, Mike became very controlling. I gave him the ultimatum: do what's right for you or do what's right for us as a family. He walked up the stairs, packed his bags and walked out. Neither Anna nor I have seen him since."

"That's tough. Why do you let her keep his name?" Tommy wondered.

"Because one day, she won't have that name anymore and that name will be removed from our lives forever. I also don't want to force her to do so. If she came to me and said 'Mom, I want my last name to be Hart' I'd get it changed but it has to be something that she wants, not what I want."

The two former high school sweethearts sat there in stunned silence, not knowing what to say to each other. After a few more minutes of silence, Tommy started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"I never imagined that I'd ever in a position where I didn't know what to say to you."

Kim laughed.

"People change, Tommy."

"People change with the seasons Kim. We're the same people we were in Angel Grove and yet we're so different."

"Do you think that these two people sitting here can be friends?"

"No matter how we may change, we'll always be friends."

"Thank you Tommy. For everything. For listening to me. We should have had this talk a long time ago."

"Yes, we should have. And I thank you for everything as well. Who knows, Tommy and Kim were more than friends, maybe Thomas and Kimberly will be as well."

"You think so?"

"Only time will tell, come on, let's go see how Conner's doing."

With that, Tommy and Kim walked out of the cafeteria and returned to their fallen friend.

TBC.


	14. He wakes up for now

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Chapter 14

It had been over an hour since Conner had been admitted to the hospital. When Tommy and Kimberly had left to have their long awaited talk, it had left Jason and Hayley to help the kids through the tough time. Hayley had left to go home, she had to open the Cybercafe early so the repairmen could fix the window. That left Jason alone with Kira and Ethan in a situation what was a little more than uncomfortable. Jason had no problems helping people through difficult situations, but these kids were a different story. These kids were not his, he didn't know them very well, it was just awkward. This was where Tommy would shine, being their mentor and teacher. He decided that he had to do something to make up for Tommy's absence. As he walked over to where Ethan was, he noticed that Kira was missing.

"Where's Kira?" Jason asked.

Ethan had his head buried in his hands when he heard the voice. He didn't bother looking up. Jason was received with a muffled, "With Conner."

"Why aren't you?"

"I can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"I can't stand to see him hooked up to those machines with bruises and blood covering him."

"Haven't you seen him hurt before?"

"Yes, we've all been hurt before, Jason, but not like this."

"The three of you are pretty close aren't you? I haven't known you for very long, but that closeness is obvious."

"He's the best friend I have. I mean Kira's great, but Conner and I-- I don't know, maybe it's because he's a guy and I can talk to him about things that I can't with Kira. You know it's funny, when we started, the three of us couldn't stand each other. Now, with Dr. O's guidance and time spent together, I can't see myself without either one of them. And now, one of them is lying in that room with machines hooked up to him. It's just too much, I just can't go in there."

"From what I know, our team had it pretty easy. We were all friends before Zordon ever picked us to be rangers. You guys had to learn to be friends, but the main thing is, you are a team. Bounded together by a common goal. The most important thing that I learned as a ranger and the one thing that you need to realize is that yes, you are a team, yes, you are friends,  
but most importantly, Ethan, you three are a family. I used to say that we were a team by fate and a family by choice."

"How do you mean, Jason?"

"I always thought that there was a reason that Zordon picked us and not five others. Think about it, why was it you three and not three others that happened to find the gems. As for the family part, family is who and what you make it. It's not just restricted to blood. Fate and choice, two different things that are always interacted with each other to reach a common answer."

A small smile slowly creeped it's way across Ethan's face as the realization of what Jason had just told him came to make sense.

"Thanks, Jason."

"No problem, Ethan. Come on, let's find Kira."

(In Conner's room)

Kira sat at Conner's bedside just watching the young man with anxious eyes. She had left Ethan alone in the waiting room,  
but that seemed like forever ago. She had no clue how long she had been in there. Ever since Conner flew through the window, time seemed to cease. Kira was hesitant at first to come into the room but after talking with Anna, she knew it was something she had to do. Anna had been her rock throughout this entire mess. Normally, Ethan would have helped her, but Ethan needed help as much as she did. It was the first time Kira had ever seen him cry. Now, Anna stood outside the door, allowing Kira her time wit Conner. Although she knew he couldn't hear her, Kira decided to talk.

"Conner, Conner, I know your in there, so right now I just want you to listen. Conner, I need you, I need you more than anything in this world. Without you, I don't know what I'd do. I can't go on without you by my side. Please wake up, I need you to tell me who did this to you. I need you. I love you."

Outside, Anna saw Jason, Ethan, Tommy and Kimberly walking up.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Tommy asked.

"No change."

"Kira in there with him?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go in?"

"She's talking to him, let me go see."

Anna walked into the room to catch the last of Kira's statement.

"Kira, the other's are outside, they want to know if they can come in."

"Yeah, bring them in."

"Okay."

Anna returned a few seconds later with everyone in tow. Kira never left Conner's side as everyone said Hello. She felt a pair of arms rest around her as she returned the hug that Ethan gave her.

"Any change?" He whispered.

Kira shook her head no. She proceeded to get up and greet everyone in the room. As she left Tommy's embrace, she heard a low moaning noise coming from the bed. She turned to see Conner starting to squirm. Everyone gathered at bedside as Kira wrapped her hand in his.

"Conner? Conner can you hear me?"

The squirming seemed to stop and all was still until they all heard a soft "Kira." She looked up to see Conner staring back at her.

"Conner."

"Hey babe."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I flew through a window."

"Conner, who did this to you?"

Conner hesitated for a few minutes.

"Conner, who did this to you?" Kira asked again.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't beleive me."

"Conner, please." Kira pleaded. "Please."

"Kira, it was Trent."

With that, Conner again lost conciousness.

TBC.


	15. Feelings And Confessions

Disclaimer: I Own nothing.

Chapter 15.

Kira bolted out of the hospital room with Ethan hot on her tail. The others stood in the room, stunned at what Conner had just revealed to them. It was Trent who had put Conner in the hospital. Tommy and Hayley were dissapointed and angry all at once,  
while Kim, Jason, and Anna were dumbfounded.

"Trent? Who's Trent?" Kim asked.

"He's the white ranger." Tommy answered.

"Why would he go after Conner?"

"Plenty of reasons, mainly jealousy."

None of them had noticed that Kira and Ethan had left the room until Anna asked of their whereabouts.

"Where are Kira and Ethan?"

The others looked around the room and couldn't find them, realization hit Tommy and he too left the room in a hurry with everyone else right behind him. When they reached the lobby, they saw Ethan trying to restrain Kira.

"Kira, don't do this." Ethan pleaded.

"Get out of my way, Ethan."

"What are you going to do? So you find Trent, what then? Are you going to put him in the hospital too?"

"No, when I find him, I'm sending him to the morgue."

"Don't to this. It's not worth it."

"How can you say that? Look at what he did to Conner!" She yelled.

"I know what he did to Conner, I saw it, we all did. Trust me, I want to find him too and get back at him but if you go out those doors, in the mindframe that you're in, you'll do something that you are going to regret."

"Kira, listen to him." Tommy interupted.

"I can't sit here and let him get away with what he did."

"We're not asking you to, Kira." Kim said."Just think this through before you do anything."

"You don't know what I'm going through Kimberly."

"Yes, we do." Jason said."Remember, we were in your shoes once."

"Have you ever had the one you love in a hospital room because someone got jealous of what the two of you shared?"

Jason and Kim's gaze fell on Tommy when Kira asked that question.

"No, I haven't but someone here has." Jason answered.

"Did Tommy ever tell you about the time Lord Zedd kidnapped me?" Kim asked.

"No."

"Kim's power coin was stolen, and she was losing her life force. Zedd had her captured in his dark dimension. I teleported in and fought Lord Zedd and was able to get ahold of Kim and bring her home. During the time that he had her, I could do no right. My mind was focused on getting in there and getting Kim out. Zedd captured her because he wanted her, he wanted to be the one that could say that she was his. He was jealous of what we had. So don't tell me that I don't know what you are going through, Kira. I loved Kim as much as you love Conner and I would do anything to bring her back. You don't have to bring Conner back because he's right there, in that room. Yes, I wanted kill Lord Zedd for what he did but that wasn't my main focus. My main focus was getting to Kim and making sure that he was safe. Your priority should be Conner, not Trent. Trent will get his when the time is right. In no way am I saying to forget what he did, all I'm saying is think with your head not with your heart. I thought with my heart and it almost cost me my Hart." Tommy said as he looked over to Kim.

"Kira, Tommy came alone to get me. It was just him and Zedd and Zedd nearly killed him, if you find Trent and you fight him,  
chances are he's going to do the same. If that happens, then what? You're dead and Conner is still alive. You want to be with him, to do that, you have to be here. There's a good chance you beat Trent but there's also a chance that he could beat you.  
If he can do this to Conner, imagine what he would do to you." Kim said as she tried to talk some sense into the young girl.

"He won't hurt me. I'm what he wants, this whole thing stems from me. He wants me and I want Conner and he can't stand that.  
He won't hurt me." Kira said sounding very confident.

"Okay, he won't hurt you, but what if he does? You only assume that he won't hurt you, assumption is not guaranteed, Kira. I learned that a long time ago. He may do to you what he did to Conner the second he sees you." Jason said.

"Kira, if you get hurt, Conner will never forgive himself." Anna said.

"I won't either. If you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself. Kira, listen to them, they know what they're talking about. Go back to the room and be there for Conner. He needs you." Ethan interjected.

The group could see Kira start to agree with them. When she finally agreed to go back to the room, everyone breathed a sigh of releif, happy to know that might have happened, didn't. Suddenly, Kira stopped at the entrance to Conner's room and looked back with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Dr. O. Why did you go after Lord Zedd alone? Why didn't you take the others?"

"Because, it was Kimberly that he had. I couldn't let him take the one person I loved."

"Would you do it again if it happened?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Why?"

Tommy seemed to hesitate for a minute as everyone looked at him, awaiting an answer. His eyes finally coming to a rest on the petite woman he'd known since high school.

"Because I've never stopped loving her."

Kim was shocked by his response. She just stared at him for what seemed like a lifetime. Jason stood directly behind her with a smile on his face.

"So you know how I feel?"

"Yeah, I do Kira. I know you want to run out there and get revenge but trust me, You'll get it. We all will. When the time is right."

Kira opened the door to Conner's room and left the others in the waiting room. Tommy turned around to see Kimberly standing right behind him with the shocked expression still on her face. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced by a hard slap from Kimberly.

"Liar." She hissed. Kimberly turned and ran out the door of the hospital.

"Mom!" Anna called out. Anna followed her mom out of the hospital. Still holding his face, Tommy looked at Hayley, who just shook her head in dissapointment and ran out of the hospital as well, in search of Kim and Anna. Tommy tried to go after them,  
but was restrained by Jason and Ethan.

"Let her go, bro." Jason said.

"Yeah, you kind of surprised her with that statement, Dr. O." Ethan said.

"Come on, Tommy, Ethan, let's have a little talk. With Kira being with Conner and the girls running out of here, we might as well group together and get everything out in the open."

"Where are we going to go? this place only offers so many spots to talk." Ethan asked.

"I know a place in Angel Grove where we can go, let's just tell Kira that we're leaving."

As they reached the door, Ethan asked Jason a question.

"How long are we going to be gone and what's in Angel Grove?"

"We'll probably be gone all night. As for what's in Angel Grove, well, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay, I told Kira what happened and that we'd be gone all night. She said she would either wait for the girls or just sleep here tonight. Let's go." Tommy said as the three of them headed towards Tommy's jeep.

"You guys do realize that it's almost 3:00 in the morning right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, we know. That's why we're going where we're going. The sunrise is nothing like you've ever seen." Jason said as they hopped in. Tommy started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot, about to embark on the two hour trip into the Angel Grove mountains.

TBC. 


	16. Sorting Things Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 16

As Tommy pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital, he had a small smile on his face. He knew where Jason wanted to go and if he was honest to himself, he wanted to go there as well. Many times since the kids had become rangers, he wanted to take them to Angel Grove and show them where it all started but he never got around to it. Sure, they had found the video that showed them the history of the rangers, but watching it on tape and actually seeing the place where it started were two different things. The only problem was that he would only get to show one of them on this night, not all three. As he glanced to his clock radio in his jeep, he realized that it was now going on 3:30 in the morning and yet he was not tired. He guessed that it was due to everything that had happened that night, with Conner being attacked by Trent, him talking to Kim, Conner waking up, telling everyone that he never stopped loving Kim. All those events just kept him going. He looked to his right,  
to see that Jason was still awake as well, he was looking out the side of the jeep as Tommy continued to drive. He looked in the rear-view mirror expecting to see Ethan but when he looked, Ethan wasn't there. He looked behind the seat and saw that Ethan had fallen asleep in the back of the jeep and took advantage of being the only one there. He was laid out along the back seats. Tommy chuckled softly as he nudged Jason's arm. Jason looked over at Tommy as he pointed to the back, Jason looked and chuckled as well when he saw Ethan out cold.

"I guess tonight was too much for him to handle." Jason stated.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Tommy answered. His tone slightly distracted.

"What's wrong Tommy?"

"Everything."

"Come on man, Kim was just surprised that you let it out like that."

"That's not it. Jason, I haven't been where we're going in a long time. I'm scared of what I'm going to see. Or maybe I'm scared of what I'm not going to see."

"That's not all you're scared of though is it?"

"No, I'm scared for these kids too. They didn't ask for this."

"Neither did we."

"I guess, maybe I'm just tired and not thinking straight."

"That's understandable bro, I'm going to bet that Kira doesn't sleep at all tonight."

After some more silence, Tommy pulled to the base of the mountain at about 5:00. He stopped the car and got out, he went to the back and woke Ethan up.

"Ethan, wake up. We're here."

"Huh? Oh we're here already?"

"Yeah, kid. So come on." Jason said with a laugh.

"Alright." Ethan said as he too got out of the jeep.

"We're going up there so I suggest you wake up." Tommy said.

"Up there?"

"Up there."

"But there's nothing up there."

"Yes there is. Now come on."

The three of them started the climb up the side of the mountain. When they got to the top, they were greeted by nothing but rubble and debris.

"What is this place? Or better yet, what was it?" Ethan asked

"This was the Command Center." Jason said.

"What happened to it?"

"You remember when Divatox showed up and destroyed the Turbo Rangers' base of operations, this was it. It was also ours. This is the first time that I've come up to see it since I turned over my powers to T.J."

"Why bring me here?"

"Because this is where it all started. The ranger legacy began right here on this mountain top. Right where you are standing."

"So, this is where everything began?"

"Yeah, I wish that it was still standing because then we could take you inside. You would be in heaven, we'd never get you to leave."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you are just like Billy."

"Who's Billy?"

"Original blue ranger and brains of the team."

"Hey Tommy, did you really mean what you said back at the hospital?" Jason asked.

"Jase, I said so many things at the hospital that it's all jumbled into one big saying."

"About still loving Kim?"

"Yeah, I did mean that but that was not the way I wanted it to come out."

"Your face still hurt Dr. O?"

"Just a little bit Ethan."

"She nailed you good. I'd hate to have made her mad when I had to fight with her."

"We did our fair share of that as well when we were a team." Jason said.

"I wonder if they're okay." Tommy said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Jason reassured.

(Back in Reefside 3:45 a.m.)

Hayley and Anna had finally caught up to Kim just outside of Starbucks. They had soon realized that Kim had been crying since her eyes were red and puffy. They went inside and got a couple of drinks and sat down at a table.

"Mom, are you okay?" Anna asked worried.

"Just a little shocked is all, Anna."

"I know, it was pretty shocking for all of us." Hayley said.

"Why did you call him a liar, mom?"

"Because there is no way, after all this time that he can still love me. There's no way."

"I have to disagree with you Kim."

"What are you talking about Hayley? You know the whole story, how can he still love me after what I did?"

"Because Tommy forgave you a long time ago for the letter. It showed in Muranthius when he took his helmet off to you and pleaded that you come back. He was pleading for you to come back to him. You guys got everything out in the open tonight,  
and that goes a long way to healing old wounds. You know how Tommy is, he wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. Don't dwell on what has happened in the past. That's all it is, the past, now you have to look forward to the future. You know how he feels, now you have to ask yourself, "Do I feel the same?" If you do, then there is nothing to be afraid of."

"I don't know what I'm feeling. A month ago, I never expected to see my high school sweetheart again and find out that he's a ranger again. And now, he tells me that after all these years, he still loves me, it's kind of a tough pill to swallow."

"Well when you do swallow it, let him know."

"I will Hayley, thanks."

"Come on, let's go back to the hospital and help Kira in any way that we can." Anna suggested.

"That's a good idea."

When they arrived at the hospital, they saw Kira in the waiting room and the guys were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Kira, why aren't you in there with Conner?" Kim asked.

"They kicked me out. Said visiting hours were over."

"I'm sorry, Kira."

"It's okay."

"Kira have you seen the guys?" Hayley asked.

"They came in here about an hour ago and said that they were going to Angel Grove. Said they were going to talk things out."

"What's in Angel Grove?" Hayley asked.

"The Command Center." Kim said with a smile. "They are going to watch the sunrise, it's always the best time and place to talk about whatever is bothering you. I bet Jason was the one who told them to go. Him and Tommy have had many talks up there."

"But wasn't the Command Center destroyed?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, but it's remains are still there."

(Command Center 5:45 a.m.)

Jason, Ethan, and Tommy were looking around the remains of the command center and every now and again Jason or Tommy would tell Ethan a story about one of their adventures during the original teams run as rangers. Every so often, Jason would ask Ethan to tell a couple of stories about his adventures as a ranger. In the middle of telling Jason about Conner's choice to leave the rangers for his dream of being a soccer player, Tommy called out to the two of them. Tommy was on the other side of the mountain overlooking the city of Angel Grove. When they reached Tommy, he turned to Ethan with a smile.

"This was the real reason we brought you here. Look." He pointed out to the city below and to the sunrise that was just coming up over the hills of Stone Canyon.

"Wow."

"I told you it was like nothing you have ever seen." Jason said from behind.

"You were right."

"Do you feel anything, any different?"

"Yeah, kind of like the sun just washed all of the problems from yesterday away."

"Anytime you see the sunrise from up here, you feel that way, I think it has something to do with all the power that was here.  
Ethan, it's a new day. Yesterday is behind us, and now you start a new day. Yes, Conner is still in the hospital but at least he is another day closer to getting out. So far today, nothing has gone wrong."

"You're right. Come on, let's get back to the hospital. I have a really good feeling about today."

The three of them proceeded back down the mountain and into Tommy's Jeep for the ride back to the hospital. As they pulled away,  
a voice with the morning wind could faintly be heard.

"I've taught you well rangers, now make me proud."

TBC. 


	17. The Next Day

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers do not belong to me.

Chapter 17

When the guys arrived at the hospital, they were greeted by the girls. Kimberly stood in the middle with a smile on her face that told them that she knew where they went.

"How was the sunrise Ethan?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

"When Kira told us you were going to Angel Grove, there was only one place that you could be going to."

"Oh. To answer your question, the sunrise was great. Like nothing I've ever seen before."

Kimberly just smiled at him again. She then fixed her gaze to the two men that had taken him.

"And you two, you couldn't have taken me? You know how much I love it up there."

"You ran out of here as soon as Tommy spilled the beans, besides, it was for guys only." Jason replied.

"Look guys, I don't know about you, but I'm really tired. I'm going to go home and get some sleep so I'll talk to you guys a little later." Tommy interjected.

"Can I get a ride Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, come on. Are you coming Kira?"

Kira hesitated for a minute since she wanted to stay with Conner but if she was honest with herself, she too was exhausted and needed sleep. She wasn't going to help Conner in the state she was in and she knew it.

"Yeah, let me get something from Conner's room and I'll be right out."

"Okay, we'll wait for you."

A few minutes later, Kira returned and the three current rangers left the hospital with Jason, Anna, Kim and Hayley right behind them.

As they walked to the car, Jason realized that Hayley was with them and not at home like she had said.

"I thought you had gone home because you had to open the cybercafe early for the repairmen."

"I called them and told them to come later in the week. I couldn't leave yet."

"Oh."

(Later that day)

It was about two o' clock in the afternoon and everyone had gotten a good couple of hours of sleep. Luckily it was Saturday,  
so no one had to be to work early or in some cases at all. When Tommy had gotten dressed, he had left immediatley for the hospital. He had to see if there was any change at all with Conner. When he opened the front door, he was taken by surprise that Ethan and Kira were waiting for him at his jeep. He knew why they were there and he couldn't blame them.

"Can we get a ride?" Kira asked.

He just smiled at them.

"Get in."

On the ride to the hospital, it was mainly quiet with a few questions here and there. When they actually arrived, they were greeted by Jason and the girls.

"Hey bro, it looks like you couldn't stay away either." Tommy stated.

"Yeah, guess not. I don't even know this kid but there's just something about him that makes me feel that I should be here."

"We're not the only ones here." Anna said.

"Who else?" Kira asked.

"Conner's parents and his brother." Kim said.

"How did they find out?" Ethan asked.

"I called them and told them." Hayley said.

"They're with him now?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah."

As soon as that was said, Conner's family walked out of the room. His mom was the first person to see her son's friends. She immediately ran to Kira and Ethan. She engulfed them into a huge bearhug. When she released them, she asked them some of the family's questions.

"Do you know who did this to Conner?"

"Yes. We do and we are going to get him back for this." Ethan answered.

Kira had started crying again.

"What can I do to help you?" Conner's brother, Eric asked.

"Nothing. Be here for Conner and be there for yourselves. We are handling this, there is nothing you can do." Tommy answered.

"I will not sit here and do nothing as I watch my son lay in a hospital room, helpless." Mr. McKnight protested.

"That's all you can do."

"What makes you any different? What makes you think that you can handle this and we can't?"

"There are reasons that we cannot get into right now. Maybe in time, when Conner wakes up, he can tell you."

"You promise to make the person who did this pay?"

"Yes."

"Then do what you have to do." Mr. McKnight extended his hand to Tommy which Tommy accepted.

"We're going to be going. We'll be back a little later today." Mrs. McKnight said.

The McKnights exited the hospital and the others proceeded to go into Conner's room to see how he was doing.

To a normal observer, Conner would have looked the same as he had last night, but everyone in the room could see the improvement he was making. While he was still asleep, he had radiated stronger energy that everyone felt. It was as if they could feel his strength increasing as the time passed. Everything seemed to be improving. Little did they know that they were not the only ones watching Conner regain strength.

(In Mesogog's Lab)

"He's getting stronger. That was not supposed to happen." Trent said as he slammed his fists on to the desk.

"Patience. He must get stronger for our plan to work. Don't forget that." Mesogog hissed.

"How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Not much, if these readings are correct, just wait until they leave the room. Then you can go about our plan."

"They won't know that I was ever there?"

"No. Not if you do it right."

"And they will never know the difference?"

"No."

"Okay, is my partner ready?"

"Yes I am." His partner said as he came out of the dark corners.

"Good. Let's go then."

Trent and his partner stood in the center of the lab and waited for the invisiportal to send them to the hospital.

"They are gone. Trent, don't screw this up. If you do, I can promise you, I'll make it the last mistake you ever make."

"Don't worry Mesogog, I won't mess this up. Too much is riding on this."

Mesogog hissed in approval as he hit the invisportal button. The lab lit up with a neon green light and Trent and his partner were gone.

"Prepare rangers, prepare for a fight that you cannot win."

TBC. 


	18. The Switch

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Chapter 18.

Just moments after Kira and the rest of the group left Conner's room, the hospital room lit up with a neon green light and two men appeared. Trent walked to the side of the bed as his partner walked to the other side. The two men regarded the unconcious teenager with distain. Trent let out an evil chuckle.

"What's so funny?" His partner asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay. I don't see what the big deal about this guy is. He's all banged up, he looks like trash."

"I did that. I'm the one who put him here. Look, we don't have a whole lot of time. If we are going to do this, then we have to do it now. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay."

With that, the two of them grabbed Conner's limp form and stood him up against Trent. As Trent held Conner up, his partner got in the hospital bed and hooked himself up to the machines. He looked up at Trent with a smile and Trent returned it with the same. Trent bent down and patted his partner on his shoulder.

"Remember, you're Conner now. Don't do anything that he wouldn't do. Don't let the other rangers on to who you are. You may look like Conner but if you act differently, they will know something is up."

"Dude, chill out. I got this under control."

"Already acting like him, you learn quickly."

"So what's the plan?"

"Right now, nothing. Part one was the switch. I'll let you know when Mesogog comes up with part two. I'll be in touch."

"How?"

"Don't worry about how, just know that you'll be hearing from me. I got to go, McKnight is getting a little heavy."

"Alright."

"Don't mess this up 'Conner', we can't afford any screw ups."

And Trent was gone, taking Conner with him.

_At Tommy's house_

Everyone was gathered in the living room, nobody knew what to say. Ever since the accident, no one had said much of anything.  
The silence was unbearable and to make it worse, Tommy had started pacing. Everyone looked up at him as he paced back and forth across his living room, wearing a track into the floor.

"Tommy, will you stop?" Jason pleaded.

"What am I supposed to do Jason?"

"Nothing. It's all any of us can do. You said it to Mr. and Mrs. McKnight, no follow your own instructions. It's not going to help Conner any."

"Jason's right, Tommy. Let's just try and do something to get our minds off of Conner." Kimberly said.

"Hey, why don't Ethan, Kira, and I go do something and you three can go do whatever you want to do?" Anna suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Are you guys up for it?" Kim asked as she looked to her friends.

"Yeah, sure." Tommy responded.

"Why not?" Jason said.

The three of them got up to leave when Tommy asked. "Where are we going to go?"

The three friends thought about it for a moment until all three of them looked at each other with a smile on their face.

"Ernie's." They said in unison.

With that, the three of them left the house, leaving the three teens to themselves.

"So what do we do?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Anna responded.

"Let's just go to a movie. It will take our minds off of everything. We need that." Kira whispered.

"Alright let's go."

_At Ernie's_

"Wow." Kimberly said as they walked through the doors of Ernie's Juice Bar. It wasn't the same as when they were kids but it still had enough nostalgia that it didn't matter.

"Just a little bit different than you guys remember huh?" A voice from behind said.

The three turned to see the familiar face of Ernie smiling right behind them.

"Ernie!" Kim yelled as she gave him a hug. Jason and Tommy shook hands and gave him a hug.

"Come on, guys, let me show you around."

"You really changed it up, Ernie." Tommy said.

"Yeah, well. Times change and you have to change with them."

"Yeah, but some things never change." Jason said.

"You're right, which is why, you three get your usual."

"You remembered?" Kim asked.

"How could I forget my favorite customers' orders?"

A few minutes later, he brought them their drinks, he sat down on the other end of the bar and started the conversation.

"So what's new with you guys? I haven't seen or heard from any of you in a long time."

"Well, I'm a Science teacher at Reefside High." Tommy answered.

"I just got a job in Reefside as a gymnastics coach." Kim said.

"I opened a dojo in Reefside." Jason answered.

"So, you're all in Reefside?"

"Yep, funny how things turned out huh?"

"You know, I hear there are power rangers up there as well."

"Yeah, we've seen them." Kim said.

Ernie gave a small chuckle at Kim's response.

"What?"

"Are you guys still rangers?" He asked.

"You knew?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Since when?" Jason asked.

"Right when you showed up, Tommy. I saw you in the karate tournament with Jason and when the Green Ranger showed up, he had the exact same style of martial arts. I know people follow the same kind but everyone has something different and I picked up on it."

"Well, to answer your question, we are not anymore." Jason said, pointing to him and Kim.

"But Tommy here, is a different story." Kim finished.

"Really?"

"Black." Tommy said, revealing his morpher.

"So that makes what, four colors?"

"You know your stuff." Tommy said.

_Back in Reefside_

"Well, that movie sucked." Ethan said.

"Yeah, it did." Kira responded.

"No argument here." Anna answered.

"So, are you guys looking forward to school on Monday?" Anna asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Kira and Ethan replied in unison.

"I do know one thing, you better call the cops when I see Trent because I'm going to make him pay." Ethan said with venom in his tone.

"Don't do anything at school, Ethan. Wait until we see him in battle." Kira cautioned.

"Kira's right. You can get your revenge and no one will know it's you. You don't want to blow your cover or get in trouble at school." Anna said.

"Whether it's in school or in battle, he's mine."

"Only if you can get to him before me." Kira warned.

"Hey guys, I need your help." Anna said.

"With what?" Ethan asked.

"Getting my mom and Dr. O back together. Dr. O admitted that he still loves my mom and even if she won't say it, I know my mom loves him."

"You just don't give up, do you?" Ethan asked with a smile.

"Who, me?" Anna asked innocently.

"Yes, you. First Conner and Kira. Now Dr. O and your mom."

"Hey, if it's there, why fight it?"

"I agree."

"So, any ideas?"

"Nope. They aren't going to fall for it like Conner did. They've seen it all, they will see right through us before we even get started."

"Not if we do it right."

"I'll try but when they see right through it, I'm going to say 'I told you so'." Ethan said.

"I'll help." Kira answered.

"Good."

_Angel Grove_

"Well Ernie, it's been fun but we need to get going, it's a pretty long drive back to Reefside."

"Okay guys. It was good seeing you again. Any time you're in the neighborhood, stop in and say hi."

"We will. Take car Ernie." Tommy said.

_Reefside_

"Goodnight guys." Anna said as she walked into her house.

"Take care Anna."

"Bye."

Ethan and Kira continued walking home in silence until Ethan spoke up.

"You gonna go see him tommorrow?"

"Yeah, you want to come along?"

"No, you deserve some time alone with him."

"Alright, but I'll let you know how he's doing."

"You better."

They reached Kira's house and Ethan hugged her goodnight. She whispered her thanks before pulling away from him. Just as she went inside, Ethan let out a long sigh.

"Sleep well Kira."

Ethan continued his walk home on his own and when he reached his house he felt so releived.

"This has been a weekend from hell and it's not even over with yet." He said to himself.

"I promise you Conner, we'll get our revenge for your sake."

Trent watched from the lab as everyone said goodnight to one another. Mesogog entered behind him.

"The plan was a success?"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Where is he now?" Mesogog hissed.

"In the lower chamber."

"I want to see him."

"So go."

Mesogog started walking towards the lower chamber. When he got there, he was greeted by the sight of the battered and bruised Conner McKnight. He walked right up to his unconcious form and hissed in approval.

"Just how you wanted him?" Trent asked.

"He's perfect."

"So what's part two?"

"What is the most important part of the body?"

"The heart."

"Exactly. In part two, we take their heart. Or should I say Harts."

TBC.


	19. Half of a Hart

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Chapter 19

Mesogog arrived in the lower chamber and fixed his gaze on Conner. Mesogog hissed in approval. He had to give Trent and the clone credit, their plan went off without a hitch. The switch was a success and now all he had to do was watch as the rangers would fall to one of their own. Mesogog heard the doors to the lower chamber hiss open and knew that Trent had come to see his prize as well.

"Did you tell him?" Mesogog asked.

"Yes, plan two is in action as we speak."

"Good, that little brat from Florida will never know what hit her."

"Why the girl? Why not the mom?"

"Ms. Hart will come shortly, but right now, her daughter is my main focus. She is keeping the rangers together while her mom tries to come to terms with her feelings for Dr. Oliver."

"He has one question before he goes forward with the plan."

"And that is?"

"Is he to take her in front of everyone or when it's just the two of them?"

"In front of everyone."

"Very well."

"Is that all Trent?"

"Yes."

"Then leave me alone with my prize." Mesogog said referring to Conner.

"Yes sir."

Trent left the lower chamber, leaving Mesogog alone once again with Conner. Conner started to move and Mesogog was quickly in his face.

"Welcome Red Ranger."

"Huh? Where am I?" Conner asked, not yet aware of his senses.

"In my lower chamber. But don't worry, you won't be here alone for very long."

The voice made Conner aware of who had captured him, he was still unsure of what happened in the last few days. He remembered some but it was mainly just one big blur.

"Leave my friends alone." Conner threatened but with no strength behind him.

"You're in no position to make threats red ranger. The only thing that you are in position for is to watch as we take your friends to the brink of insanity. So I'll leave you with this, enjoy the show."

Mesogog left the chamber leaving Conner to wonder what exactly Mesogog meant by that last statement. He sent a prayer to whoever might be listening to keep his friends safe.

"Come on guys, get me out of here."

_Reefside Memorial_

Everyone was there to greet Conner as he was getting ready to leave the hospital. He was excited to finally be going home. It was a great feeling to know that everyone from Jason to Kira was there to celebrate. It was just a few days ago, when he was sent through a window at the Cyberspace and aside from a few cuts and bruises, he felt great. He thanked everyone individually for helping him through the last couple of days. He was happy to call these people his friends and in a few minutes he would feel even better when he took one of them with him. From the hospital, the gang drove to Tommy's house and they all just hung out, enjoying each others company. Jason, Kim and Tommy were in the living room talking about the original gang and who still talked to who. Ethan and Kira were in the back yard. Kira was writing a song about the latest events in their life and she asked Ethan to help her with it. Conner and Anna were in the basement because Anna asked Conner to show her the updated video library of ranger history featuring the current team. As Anna watched with amazement, Conner eyed her with an evil smile across his face. It was time.

"Hey Conner, how are things going with you and Kira?" She asked.

"Right now, Kira is the last thing on my mind." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, I'm more interested in you." Conner said in a low tone.

"Conner, Kira is one of my best friends, I couldn't do that to her." Anna said feeling very uncomfortable at where this conversation was heading.

"Who cares?"

"I do. Are you feeling okay?"

"I've never felt better. Come on Anna, don't fight it. Come with me and we'll leave everyone behind. No one else will matter."

"You're crazy. I'm going to go upstairs."

"Oh great idea, let me get the door for you."

Conner held the door open for her but he stayed in the doorway, Anna entered the living room and instantly went to Jason's side.

"Hey squirt, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw the scared look in her eyes.

"Keep him away from me." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Conner. Keep him away from me."

"Are you alright, Anna?" Tommy asked.

"Get the others. Something's not right."

Kim went to the backyard to get Ethan and Kira as Conner came up from downstairs.

"What did you do to Anna down there?" Jason said at the sight of the red ranger.

"Nothing she didn't want."

"You so much as touch her and I'll send you right back to the hospital." Jason warned.

"We'll see about that Jason."

Kim came back in with Ethan and Kira and everyone stood between Conner and Anna.

"Conner, are you alright? Talk to me." Kira asked.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to talk about. Look Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Forgive me?" Conner extended his arms for a hug.

Anna seemed to hesitate for a minute as she searched his eyes for any kind of false hope, when she didn't see it, she returned the hug.

"You just caught me by surprise is all."

"Again, I'm sorry."

When Anna went to break the hug, Conner yanked her arm back to him and held her firmly. He turned her so that she could face the others in the room.

"Say goodbye, Anna."

"What?"

"Say goodbye to your friends, you won't see them for a while."

"Conner, let her go." Tommy warned.

"No more threats old man. I was given an order and now I'm going to follow through on it."

"An order from who?" Kim demanded.

Suddenly a green light engulfed the living room as Trent and Mesogog appeared through the invisiportal.

"From us." Mesogog hissed.

"No. Conner?" Kira cried.

"It's true yellow ranger, I work for Mesogog now."

"Red ranger, we have what we came for, let us go now." Mesogog said.

"Yes. Let's go. If any of you want to see her alive again, you will meet our demands." Trent warned.

"And what are those?" Kim asked.

"When we make them, we'll let you know."

"Goodbye rangers, I'll be waiting for you." Mesogog said as he left through the invisiportal.

"Come on Anna, I have a lot of fun activities planned for you." Conner said as he drew her nearer to the portal.

"MOM!" Anna screamed.

"ANNA! Hang on!" Kim yelled.

"Bye Bye." Conner said waving as they went through the invisiportal.

The invisiportal dissapeared just before Kim could get to her daughter.

"NO!" Kim yelled in frustration.

Kim fell to her knees crying as Tommy went to help her to her feet. All he could do was wrap her up in a hug like he had done so many times when they were younger. She cried into his shoulder as he held her.

"It's okay Kim, we'll get her back."

"Why would he do this?"

"I don't know. I promise we'll get her back."

_In Mesogog's Lab_

"Where do you want her?" Conner asked as he and Trent held her by the arms.

"With the other one. Take her to the lower chamber."

"What do you want with me?" Anna shouted.

"It's not you that I want. I want the power rangers to be destroyed. To kill something or someone, you must attack their heart, that's you. You are just a pawn as is the person you will be staying with during your time here."

"Who is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Take her away."

Conner and Trent took Anna to the lower chamber doors, where Trent hit the button to open the doors. The hissing sound of opening doors brought Conner to his senses. The door was open and he could see three figures but he couldn't make out who they were.

"Who's there?" He shouted.

"Just us, but we brought a special guest along with us."

The two brought a kicking and screaming Anna into view of Conner.

"Anna." He whispered.

Anna looked up at the voice and had to do a double take, here bounded to the wall with chains was Conner McKnight but then who was the man dragging her into the room? She looked to her left and found Conner McKnight.

"How in the hell?"

"What have you done with her? Let her go." Conner demanded.

"Nope, ain't going to happen." Trent said. "Tie her up and let's get out of here, we have more business to discuss."

Conner tied her up on the other side of the room from her friend. Trent and Conner left the room leaving the red ranger and his friend to talk.

"What happened Conner?"

"I don't know, I woke up and I was here. What did they do to you?"

"That guy that looks a lot like you came on to me in the basement and when I got the others, he apologized and gave me a hug only when I went to break away he pulled me back and brought me here."

"I don't know how they did it, but they cloned me. My only guess is that they switched him with me when I was still in the hospital."

"So now what? Everyone thinks it's you working for Mesogog. They don't know that it was a clone."

"We have to get out of here or at least you. If we can get you out of here, you can go and tell everyone. They probably won't beleive me right now."

"Probably not."

"I'm sorry for what he did to you. You know I would never do that."

"I know. All along, I had a feeling something wasn't right with the way it went down."

"So, how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know but I think we are going to have a lot of time to figure it out so why don't we get started?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

TBC.


	20. Help Is On It's Way

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Chapter 20

Everyone stood in the living room in a state of shock. Conner had just declared his alliance with Mesogog and taken Anna to the island fortress. Nobody knew what to say or do. Tommy continued consoling Kim as Jason paced the living room floor.  
Kira and Ethan had looks of betrayal on their faces, not wanting to believe that their best friend and leader was now working for the enemy.

"Damn it, Tom. Why Anna? What does Mesogog want with her? She's no threat to him." Jason yelled.

"I don't know Jase, there's no logical explanation."

"And Conner, what about him? For all we know, he could have been playing us from the beginning."

"I don't think so." Kira said, hoping on hope that the man who took her friend was not the man she fell in love with.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think that was the same Conner we know."

"Of course not, he's working for Mesogog." Jason said.

"No, that's not it, I just- I don't know." Kira said as her hope deflated.

"Kira, face it. Conner tricked us. He's working for Mesogog now. I know you love him, but that love is blinding you right now,  
he's the enemy now." Ethan said, trying to console his friend.

"No, you can beleive what you want, but I don't beleive that was Conner." With that, Kira left the house and started walking home.  
Ethan, not wanting his friend to be alone in the state she was in, decided to follow her. That left Tommy, Kim, and Jason alone in the house.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asked, looking in Tommy's direction.

"Whatever we can to get Anna back."

"Where do we start?"

"With Hayley. We've got to track Anna's location and the only way to do that is to break Mesogog's firewall over his island fortress."

"Then what are you waiting for, get her over here."

Tommy got up and called Hayley's number and informed her of what occured. Within minutes, she was at Tommy's house trying to figure a way into the fortress. She had done it before but Mesogog's barriers had gotten stronger. After a few hours of trying, Hayley still had no progress. She had just about given up when Jason had spoken up.

"Guys, I've got to go to Stone Canyon real quick, I'll be right back. Keep trying to break the walls and I'll try and help when I get back." With that, he started walking out to his car only to be followed by Tommy.

"What's in Stone Canyon?"

"Help. Look Tom, I know Hayley is one of the smartest people we know, but she can't do this on her own. She's about ready to give up, I can see it in her. If she doesn't have someone to help her, she won't get the job done."

"I'm going with you."

"No, someone needs to be here in case they come back, looking for a fight. You stay, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright, but be careful."

"I will, bro."

Tommy started to walk back into the house until Jason called out to him again.

"Tommy?"

Tommy turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you think about all this?"

"It's confusing. That's the only way I can put it."

"I know, I hope Kira's theory is right. I was just starting to like the kid."

"Go take care of your business in Stone Canyon, we'll talk later."

Jason nodded and started his drive to Stone Canyon. When he was out of sight, Tommy looked up to the sky.

"Come on, you've helped us so much, all I'm asking for is one more time. One more miracle, that's all."

After leaving Dr. O's house, Kira started walking home. She was lost in her own world, thinking of any way her theory could be correct. She didn't know how she knew, but something inside her was telling her that the person who took Anna was not Conner. There was something different about him but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. It wasn't until, Ethan caught up with her that she was taken back to reality.

"Kira, wait up. Kira, listen to me. I know you want it to be someone else, but we were all there. We all saw it was Conner. He was the same person that came home with us from the hospital."

"I know that, Ethan. But something was not right. I can't tell you exactly what, but there was something different about him.  
I know Conner, and that was not Conner."

"Say you're right, then what happened to the real Conner?"

"I know it sounds crazy Ethan, I'm having a hard time believing it myself, but I just know. I can't answer that, at least not yet."

"Come on, let's get back to Dr. O's. I think we need to be together in a time like this. I know Kim needs some help through this."

"Alright, let's go."

_Back at Tommy's_

"Any luck, Hayley?" Tommy asked, hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I can't break through."

"It's okay, Hayley. Take a break, we'll try again a little later."

"How's Kim?"

"She's hanging in there."

"I'll go talk to her and when I'm finished, I'm coming back and breaking through that firewall."

"You do that."

Just as Hayley left to go talk to Kim, Ethan and Kira walked back into the house.

"Where did you guys go?" Tommy asked.

"Just needed some air." Kira said.

"Why don't you guys get some rest, you look like you could use it."

"Alright. Call us if you need our help." Ethan said as they went to leave.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"Home, to get some rest."

"Take the extra room upstairs, I want all of here in case something happens."

Ethan went upstairs but Kira stayed behind.

"What's up, Kira?"

"Do you beleive me or am I on my own?"

"About what?"

"That not being Conner."

"It's hard to say. I want your theory to be true, but all evidence appears otherwise."

"But didn't you once say that anything is possible?"

"Yeah I did."

"So then don't give up hope Dr. O. Not on me or on Conner. If there is a way that that could have been someone else other than Conner, we need to address them."

"I will get to work on that, Kira. For right now, though, you need rest. Go."

With a sigh, Kira left the basement and went into the living room where she fell asleep on the couch.

_In Stone Canyon_

"Well, here goes nothing." Jason said to himself as he shut off the engine.

Jason walked up the stairs on the porch and rang the doorbell. After a few tense moments, the door was opened and Jason was brought face to face with a person he hadn't seen in years.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" The voice asked.

TBC.


	21. Old Faces

Disclaimer: refer to chapter one. 

Chapter 21

Jason hesitated for a few minutes, trying to think of what to say to the man who just answered the door. "What am I doing here? That's a good question that I don't think I have an answer for."

"You're obviously here for a reason or you wouldn't be here."

"Can I come in and talk about it?"

"Sure. Come on in."

The man stepped aside to allow Jason to enter the house. The men made their way to the family room and Jason occupied the couch as the man took the chair across from him. Just then, his wife came down the stairs.

"Oh honey, look who's come for a visit. Jason."

"Oh my, after all these years. Hello Jason."

"Hello Ma'am." Jason replied, still feeling a little uncomfortable about being in their home.

"So Jason, you never answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Actually, Tommy needs the help. Have you heard of the events happening in Reefside?"

"Yeah, that's where the power rangers are."

"Right, well Tommy is one of the rangers again. This time he has three high school kids to make the team. Kimberly has moved to Reefside as well with her daughter. To make a long story short, the enemy has kidnapped Kim's daughter and is holding her someplace. We cannot track her whereabouts because there is a firewall that is blocking any kind of rescue that we have planned for her. If we can't locate her, we can't rescue her. I'm here asking you for help because I don't know who else to go to. I'm not computer smart, but Tommy has a friend who is but she's trying to do it all on her own. She's about ready to break. She can't do it alone, she needs help. I'm not forcing you to come back to Reefside with me, that decision is yours and yours alone. Given our history, I won't be surprised if you do say no."

"What makes you think we want to get back into this lifestyle? We are happy here. Why go back to the way it was before?" The wife asked.

"I can't answer that, all I know is that there is a house full of people in Reefside that are looking for a way to help a teenage girl get home. I think that you two can make that happen."

"Would you mind if we talked it over with each other before committing to anything?" The man asked.

"Not at all."

"We'll think about it and we'll let you know when we have an answer. Leave Tommy's address and your cell phone number."

Jason wrote down the requested information and handed it to the man. He got up to leave and was followed by the couple before turning around to meet their eyes.

"Thank you for considering this. I was half expecting a flat out 'No'."

"Thank you for thinking of us to come help. We'll be in touch Jason."

"You're welcome and I'll be waiting."

As they watched Jason pull out of the driveway and down the street, the two of them wondered about what it would be like to help the man who had just drove away.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I never expected to be asked to help once again. A part of me wants to decline the offer and go on living like we have and another part of me wants to call Jason right now and tell him to turn around and take us with him to Reefside."

"That's the part of you that misses the action. I think it would be in everyone's best interest to help them with this situation. Here, call him back." She said as she handed her husband the phone.

"So that's it, we're going to Reefside?"

"Yeah, we're going to Reefside."

He took the phone and dialed the number Jason had just left. Jason heard the phone ring just as he exited the car at the gas station. He reached in his pocket and pulled the device out.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Just down the street at the gas station. Why?"

"Can you come back and pick us up. We're going to Reefside."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if we can help in any way, we're there."

"Great, give me a few minutes and I'll be right there."

"We'll be waiting."

After filling up, Jason turned around and drove back to the house to pick up their new allies in this mission. Once loaded into the car, the three of them started the long trip back to Reefside.

_At Tommy's_

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Tommy asked Kim.

"Not too good. My little girl is being held prisoner by that freak. Who knows what's happening to her right now and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Anna's a big girl. She can take care of herself. After all, she is your daughter. I promise Kim, we'll get her back."

"In one piece?"

"I can't make that promise and you know it. But I will get her back."

"Thank you so much Tommy. I don't know if I could do this without you."

"I'm sure you could have. You are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Just like Kira."

"Kira?"

"She seemed so helpless in the hospital but now, she's showing just how much fight she has in her."

"How do you mean?"

"She is certain that the person who took Anna was not Conner. She's not sure how but she knows it wasn't him and she called me on it."

"When?"

"About twenty minutes ago in the basement."

"What did she say?"

"She said that I once told her that anything was possible and that I shouldn't give up hope on her or Conner. That if there was a way that it wasn't Conner, we should look into it. She's so certain she's right, she'll stop at nothing until she knows the truth."

Just then, Hayley came up with Kira and Ethan in tow. She looked as though she had some information on something.

"What is it Hayley?" Kim asked.

"I've located them but since I haven't been able to break the firewall, we can't get to them."

"Them?" Tommy asked.

"I'm receiving four energy signals from the Island Fortress not three. I think you should come and check this out."

The five of them went to the basement to survey what Hayley had just discovered.

"You see, here is Anna. That Pinkish purple is her, the White is Trent and the red is Conner."

"You mean, Anna is stuck in the same room as Conner after what he did to her?" Kim asked.

"That's what I thought too, but look up here, next to Trent. There is a lighter red almost pink energy source and I don't know who that is."

"So where exactly are they?"

"The lower chamber at the Island Fortress. But until we can break the firewall, we can't do anything."

"Maybe we can be of some help." A voice from behind said.

Five heads turned around and saw Jason standing with two people.

"Have we met?" Tommy asked.

"Yes we have, but you won't recognize us." The man said.

"You sure have come a long way since that day I met you in the Alley in Angel Grove Tommy." The woman said.

Realization hit Tommy like a ton of bricks. Gone were Lord Zedd and Rita and in their place was Rita and John Zeddney.

"Why you? Why did Jason get you?"

"Because Tom. Who better than someone who has put up countless firewalls or something like them to keep us out of thier palace. They know how these barriers work inside and out. So the question isn't why Tom, it's why not?"

"Can you help get my daughter back?" Kim asked, standing face to face with the two former villians.

"I promise you that when we break the firewall, you will have your daughter back Kimberly."

"Then there's nothing to lose. Let's do it. Do what you have to do just get her back."

"Where do we begin?"

"Over here." Hayley called and the two of them started towards the computer, eager to help wherever and however they could.

TBC.


	22. Breaking Out

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? I don't own the power rangers. 

Chapter 22

_In Mesogog's Lair_

Conner and Anna were still trying to figure out a way to free themselves from the chains they were bounded by. After struggling for about ten minutes, they realized that it was useless. Conner had given up trying to break out but he was thinking of other ways to get free. His mind continued to drift back to Kira, no matter what happened, Kira was always the first thing he thought of. He hoped that she could forgive him for what his clone did to them. If he lost Kira's trust, he would not be able to go on.  
Suddenly, a frustrated cry from Anna brought him back to reality.

"Stupid things. This is pointless, isn't it?" She said with a sigh.

"Using brute force, yes. But I think I have an idea on how to get out." Conner said with a light in his eye.

"How?"

"Just don't say anything when Mesogog gets here. It's getting to be that time when he comes in and sees how we're doing."

"What do you have planned?"

"Just trust me."

_In Tommy's Lab_

Hayley, Rita, and John were surrounding the computer trying to find a way through Mesogog's defenses. They were making some progress but not enough to get through. Meanwhile, Tommy was still unsure about his former enemies helping his current team. He was in the corner talking to Jason and Kimberly, voiceing his concerns.

"Jason, how do we know we can trust them?"

"Zordon's energy wave got rid of the evil in them, for the past few years I've been in contact with them. I ran into John one day and he apologized for everything he put us through when he was Lord Zedd. Since the wave, he and Rita have been living pretty normal lives. They still have the memories from when they were evil and they have always wanted to redeem themselves.  
I thought they would jump at the opportunity to help but it took a little convincing. But the bottom line is, they're here."

"Tommy, I'll do anything to get Anna back, if that means that for the time being I have to trust Rita and John, then so be it.  
What Jason said makes sense, they would know how to get around these barriers. Look, we don't have to be friends with them, but if they want to help, let them. We could use it." Kim said.

"I guess you're right. But I don't like it."

Sensing that he was the topic of discussion between the three friends, John looked back to the group with a small bittersweet smile on his face. Sighing, he made his way over to the three of them.

"Tommy, can I speak to you for a second?"

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best." Instead of talking in front of everyone, the two of them made their way outside to talk privately on the porch.

"Look Tommy, I know that you don't trust me and given our history, why should you? But that was a long time ago, Zordon's wave, was vital to your survival and to my revival. I'm left with the memories from those days as Lord Zedd and I will never lose those memories. I wished that the wave would have removed them from me, only the evil was removed. Even all these years later, I still regret those days. Let me and my wife make amends to those who we hurt. That is all we ask of you. When Jason came to us and asked us to help, I tried to find a way to not come back, but in the end, I had to. This was the chance we were looking for. For years, I fought against the great Tommy Oliver, now I have the chance to fight with the great Tommy Oliver.  
Mesogog must be stopped and if I can help you do that in any way, I will. We may not be friends, but for the time being, we are allies. Let me do this and when we finish, if you so desire, we will go our seperate ways once again. But I'm not leaving until we get Anna back home and safe."

"That's all I needed to hear John. Everyone was saying that, but I needed to hear it first from you. I didn't trust you and now I realize that I never gave you a chance to earn my trust. You get Anna back, and we'll see where go from here. Right now, our main concern is getting Anna back."

"I agree. Let me ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Yellow ranger, blue ranger, black ranger, where's the red ranger?"

"The red ranger is the one who took Anna. He's turned on us, now Mesogog has the white ranger and the red ranger."

"And the yellow ranger is in love with the red ranger?"

"Yes. How did you find that out?"

"Rita talked to her, she said that Kira is her name?"

"Yeah."

"Kira kept saying that it wasn't Conner, that there was something different about him. The look in his eyes when he took her was different. She has a theory that it's not the same person. She also says that she brought that concern to you guys and you shot down the idea that it wasn't. Why would you do that?"

"There's no way it couldn't have been him. We were there when he came home from the hospital, we had a party here and it was then that he took her."

"Were you with him every second he was in the hospital?"

"Well, no. Visiting hours only go for so long."

"So who's to say what happened after visiting hours."

"Do you think there's a way that it couldn't have been him?"

"Yes, I do. I even have a theory as to what happened, but until we can get into the fortress, my theory is just that."

"I hope it's not Conner and that Kira is right but I just don't see how it couldn't be him. But if you have a theory that needs us inside the fortress, then what are we doing out here? We should be down there getting to work."

"It's your house. You lead, I follow."

The two men made their way back to the basement to continue working on the barriers.

_In the Lower Chamber_

Mesogog entered to find his two prisoners looking defeated. He had them right where he wanted them. First he went to Anna,  
he hissed in approval at her dishevelled appearance. Then he walked over to Conner, pleased that Conner was starting to wear down as well.

"How are you doing today, red ranger?" He hissed.

"I'm hanging in there."

"For now at least."

"Mesogog, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? I know you want to destroy the rangers, but why bring an innocent teen into this game?"

"You are just pawns red ranger."

"You don't need her, let her go. You have me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because she has no part in this."

"No, I will not let her leave." Mesogog started walking away until Conner called out.

"Mesogog!"

"Yes?"

"I'll make a deal with you."

Mesogog turned around, clearly intrigued.

"I'm listening."

"Let Anna go, and I will serve you willingly." Anna's head shot up at Conner at his declaration.

"Willingly?"

"Willingly. You let her go and I'm yours. No brainwashing, no spells, just me. You can take out the rangers with two instead of one. You can get rid of the clone. Just let her go."

"Why red ranger? Why serve me?"

"Everyone back in Reefside thinks I already am. I have nothing to lose. The rangers don't trust me. I have nothing back in Reefside. If you kill me, so what?"

"What about your pretty little yellow ranger? Don't you have three little words that you need to say to her?"

"Kira knows that I love her even if I never said it. Actions speak louder than words. She knows just like I do."

Mesogog decided to think over the deal that was offered before coming to a decision.

"TRENT!"

"Yes?"

"Contact Dr. Oliver, tell him that we are sending the girl home."

"But why?"

"Because I said so, now go."

As Trent left, Mesogog turned back to the two teens. With a flash, the shackels were gone and they were released. He walked up to Anna.

"I'll be back for you in a few minutes. They will want to see that you are alive and well before I send you back. Wait here."

When Mesogog left, Anna raced over to Conner.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you home."

"What about yourself?"

"I meant what I said to him. I need to get you out of here. I have faith that you and the others will get me out. But right now, getting you out of here is more important. Dr. Oliver taught me that being a leader means putting other people before me. That's what I'm doing. I'm getting you home."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just tell them what happened. I will wait for you guys to get me out. If I have to serve Mesogog until then, so be it."

"We will get you out of here."

"I know but in case something happens and I don't see you again, tell them...tell them that I'm sorry and that I love them."

"Don't talk like that, we will see you again."

"Things happen Anna, you can't guarantee that."

Mesogog entered the room once again.

"Anna, we have established contact with your mother and Dr. Oliver. Come now, we are preparing to send you home."

Anna walked out of the Lower Chamber and looked back to Conner with one last wave, which Conner returned. The door closed,  
leaving Conner alone in the chamber.

"I just hope they haven't given up on me." He whispered into the empty chamber. "Come on guys, I need you now more than ever."

TBC.


	23. She's Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 23

Mesogog brought Anna to the main control room of the island fortress as Trent was establishing contact with Dr. Oliver and the others. As they were waiting for the communications to open, Anna saw the doors open and the clone entered.

"What is he doing here?" She asked.

"He's taking you home, along with Trent of course."

"Conner said you didn't need him anymore."

"Well, I say we do. He's an insurance policy."

"Whatever, can we just get me home now?"

"All set." Trent said. Dr. Oliver and the others appeared on the screen.

"What do you want Mesogog?" Tommy asked.

"I have what I want, Dr. Oliver. Now, I'm returning something that you want. We have no use for the girl here, we are sending her home. We're bringing her now, so be ready."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"Tommy, it's me. I'm okay." Anna paused and looked to the doors, hoping that Conner would show up at the last minute."I just really want to come home."

"Anna?" Kim asked from behind Tommy.

"Mom?"

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I'll talk to you when I get there."

"Enough of this. My servants are bringing her now, so be ready." Mesogog said as he cut the transmission but not before Tommy and the others saw Trent and 'Conner' grab Anna by the arms in a forceful manner.

"If they hurt her in any way-" Kim began.

"Kimberly, she's fine. If he did anything to her, we would have been able to know just by looking at her." Rita said in a calm voice.

Just then, a green light engulfed the basement. When the light dimmed, Trent, 'Conner' and Anna appeared. They let her go and Anna ran toward her mom and the others before being smothered by everyone. They just watched the displays of affection that was being shown and made no move to leave the basement. Tommy was the first to realize that they were still there.

"What are you still doing here? You've done what you came here for, now leave."

"Not quite. We have a message from Mesogog." Trent said.

"What is that?"

"The next battle, will be your last. You will fall at the hands of your own." He said, pointing to 'Conner'."

"Conner, don't do this. Come on man, you can't win with Mesogog. It's not worth it man." Ethan pleaded with his friend.

"Sorry blue ranger, I disagree. The next time you see me, will be the last time you see anything." With that, Trent and 'Conner' teleported back to the island fortress.

"Man, I can't beleive he's still serving Mesogog. Why can't we get through to him?" Ethan yelled in frustration.

"He's not serving Mesogog." Anna said, almost in a whisper.

Eight heads turned towards the girl at her declaration. Tommy made his way over to her and looked directly at her for a minute before asking: "What do you mean, 'he's not serving Mesogog?'"

"That's not Conner. I spent the entire time I was captured with Conner. Conner is being held captive as well."

"How is that possible when he was right here?" Jason asked.

"Like I said, that's not Conner."

"I think we deserve an explanation." Kira said.

"I was taken to the lower chamber when they kidnapped me. Trent and Conner had me by the arms much like they just did. When the doors opened, there was nothing but darkness. I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I heard someone whisper my name and when I got close enough, I saw Conner chained to the same wall that they chained me to. We had a lot of time to talk,  
apparently when he was in the hospital, Mesogog cloned him and switched the Conner's. The one who took me and the one who was just here is a clone. Our Conner is still in the lower chamber."

As realization donned on Tommy, he remembered the conversation he had with John just a few hours prior. He turned to John who was at the computer.

"Was that your theory? That somehow it was a clone and not the real Conner?"

"Yes, but until we could get inside, there was no way of knowing. I didn't want to throw that out there and get our hopes up if it wasn't a possibility."

"How can he have possibly cloned him?" Kim asked.

"Many ways, remember when I made a clone out of Billy? there are so many ways to clone someone."

"So now what?" Tommy asks.

"There's more to it. Our Conner made a deal with Mesogog. He promised to serve him willingly if he would let me leave."

"So now, Mesogog has both of them at his whim. How are we gonna know which one is which?" Ethan asked. "I can't hurt my friend."

"There's a way." Rita said.

"How?"

"We have the red morpher, they don't. They said that the next battle would be the last, chances are you are going to fight them in ranger form. If he shows up as the red ranger, you know it's the clone."

"But what if they come down in civilian form before then?"

"You'll know. Conner looks like hell. Like he hasn't slept for days. He has bags under his eyes, a person's eyes can tell so much. That Conner has nothing but evil in his eyes, our Conner has a tired look in his eyes and no matter what Mesogog does to cover that up, I will be able to tell the difference." Anna said. "Right now, our main focus needs to be getting into that fortress and getting our Conner back. I promised him I would, now I'm not gonna break that promise."

"John, Hayley, do your stuff." Tommy said with a smile.

"Hey has anyone seen Kira?" Ethan asked realizing that their yellow-clad friend was no longer in the basement.

"Did anyone see where she ran off to?" Jason asked.

"Oh no." Ethan said before running out of the basement with the others hot on his trail.

Ethan ran outside and frantically looked around the area for his friend. He didn't find anything and just before he walked back inside the house, he spotted a piece of clothing dangling from a branch. He ran to it and picked it up just before every one got to him.

"What is that?" Kim asked.

"It's Conner's jacket, he gave it to her one night. It's never left her side since this whole mess started." Ethan said with fear in his voice.

"Ethan, where did she go?" Tommy asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"She's going after him. The last I remember, she was here right up until Anna said it was a clone and Conner was still in the fortress."

"Where would she go to get to him?"

"The lake, there is always an invisportal there. No doubt Mesogog's watching and he'll open it for her. She's walking right into a trap."

"Then let's get to her before Mesogog does."

With that, the group filed into their cars and headed for the lake hoping that they would be able to get to Kira before she made a mistake. Within minutes, they were at the park. They split up and started searching for her. Tommy, Kim and Jason went one way, Hayley, Rita, and John went another with Ethan and Anna picking their own way. After twenty minutes of searching,  
everyone made their way back to their cars.

"Wait you guys. I want to check one more place before we leave. Come on." Ethan said.

"Ethan, where are we going?"

"Just trust me."

They found Kira standing at the edge of the rock formation, staring into the water. It was the same place that it was revealed that Trent was the white ranger. Ethan motioned for the others to stay back and let him handle it. He carefully walked to his friend and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Kira only nodded her head yes.

"Look, Kira, I know what you are doing, don't do it. Don't go there alone. We'll get in there and we'll get him out but we'll do it as a team. If you go there, you're only putting yourself and Conner in danger."

"I know." She said in a whisper. "But I hate being here and not doing anything."

"I know, it's frustrating but all we can do is let them do their work. When, not if, when we get inside, I'll save the first blow for you. After that, that freak's fair game. We at least know that Conner, for the time being, is safe. Now come on,  
let's get back to the house and get to work."

Kira turned and gave Ethan a small smile before walking back to the group. She stopped in front of Dr. Oliver.

"I was right."

"I know. I'm sorry for not taking action sooner."

"That's not important, what is important is that we get him back."

"I agree."

"Then let's go home and break that firewall."

"Let's go."

The group made their way back to their cars and drove back to Dr. Oliver's, more determined than ever to get inside Mesogog's island fortress and save their friend.

TBC. 


	24. Step 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: sorry for the long delay, been really busy with school and work. Haven't had time to sit down and write. It's starting to slow down so hopefully the updates will come quicker.

Chapter 24.

The group entered the underground lab and went straight to work. Ethan and John went to help Hayley in any way that they could.  
Kira, Rita and Anna were covering all the ways to get Conner out without drawing attention to themselves, while Tommy, Kim and Jason sat on the stairs watching over everything.

"Hey Kim, doesn't that image bring back memories?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah." Kim said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Back when we found out you were the green ranger, the five of us were scattered throughout the Command Center trying to figure out how to break the spell and get you back."

"Really?"

"Yep, I was worried sick and Jason was trying to calm me down while Trini and Billy were trying to figure out how to break the spell. Zack was going back and forth between us to try and lighten the mood. Alpha was helping Billy and Trini and Zordon just watched us in silence." Kim stated.

"Mesogog has more than Conner, Tommy. He has a brother, a son, a boyfriend. He has a member of our family and it's time to bring him home before something bad happens to him. Anna said he's fine for the time being but if we wait too much longer,  
that will change." Jason said, slightly worried.

"How much longer till know something?" Kim asked.

"GOT IT!" Hayley yelled.

Everyone hurried to the computer to see what they had come up with.

"What is it Hayley? You got something?" Tommy asked.

"I know how to get in to the fortress but we can't get in undetected. You guys will have to be prepared to fight."

"Whatever it takes to get Conner back." Kira said with no hesitation.

Hayley looked around at the group and saw them all shake their heads in confirmation.

"What do we have to do?" Tommy asked.

"Give it a virus. Even if it only lasts for a few minutes, it only needs to get us in. After that, we can use an invisportal to get out. We just need to get in." John said.

"What kind of virus?"

"A computer virus. All of his barriers are connected to one main computer. If we can get that computer to shut down, we'll have access to the island."

"How do we give it a virus and how do we make sure it's the right one?"

"We've already found the computer. We just need to plant the virus."

"What happens once we get inside?" Ethan asked.

"We get Conner out of there." Anna said.

"What are you waiting for? Upload it." Kira said.

"Wait." Tommy said right before Hayley entered the code to upload it.

"What?" Kira asked.

"We need to think this through guys."

"What's to think? We get in there and get him out."

"It's not that simple Kira and you know it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about what they said. The next meeting will be the last. They won't hesitate to kill us." Ethan said.

"If we do this, we need to be prepared for anything."

"This is it."

"Give it a virus. Get inside and finish this thing once and for all."

"One problem. We only have three rangers, we'll need to be at full strength to even have a chance." Hayley said.

"I know what we can do. Where is the red morpher?" Tommy asked.

"Over there in the safe."

Tommy walked over to the safe and unlocked it. When he pulled the morpher out and turned to the group, he had this look in his eyes that was between uncertainty and fear.

"Dr. O. What are you thinking?" Ethan asked.

"We need a red ranger for this mission."

"How? The gem is bonded to Conner." Kim asked.

"The gem, yes. The morpher, no. When Hayley and I built these, we set them up so that the gem would choose their owner and bond with their DNA. The morpher will work on anyone. They just won't have the special powers."

"So, who?" Jason asked.

Tommy looked at his old friend with a smile. He walked up to Jason and placed the morpher in his hands.

"Tom?"

"Jason, I'm asking you for one last ride. I know the mission to the moon a few years ago was supposed to be it, but there's no one else that I trust enough to go there with me."

"Hey, what about me?" Kim asked.

"I trust you enough to get the job done. It's just that you have Anna to worry about and I don't think you would look good in red,  
beautiful."

"Good point. Go ahead Jason."

"Tommy, I don't-"

"Jason, one last time as the red ranger. It's a different suit, yes, but everything else is the same. It can only be you. What do you say? Please help us."

Tommy extended his hand for Jason. As Jason looked at the morpher in his hands and thought about it, a small smile crossed his face.

"One last time? Yeah, I think it will be fun to kick some monster ass one more time. I'm in."

Jason shook Tommy's hand as they prepared to head to the fortress.

"Hayley, send the virus." Tommy said.

"Wait!" John yelled.

"What?"

"Do you really think we are going to let you go alone? Not a chance. You gave us the chance to redeem ourselves for our actions as Lord Zedd and Rita. If Jason gets one last chance to go into battle, why shouldn't we?" John said with a smirk.

At the snap of their fingers, Lord Zedd and Rita stood in the basement once again.

"The only difference: We fight for good this time. To the end, rangers. Hopefully when we return, we will have another with us."

Zedd stuck out his hand and one by one everyone in the basement acknowledged his gesture.

"To the end."

"Guys, let's do it." Tommy said, taking control.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

In the basement stood the black, yellow and blue rangers. The black ranger walked over to Jason.

"You know what to do."

"Yes, I do."

Jason backed away from the group before yelling out:

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

There stood the red ranger.

"Hayley, send it."

"Tommy!" Kim called out to her ex-boyfriend.

"What is it Kim?"

Kim reached up and unclasped his helmet so she could look at him. Not being able to find the right words, she pulled him down into a kiss. When they pulled away, she whispered in his ear.

"Be careful. When you get back, dinner's on me."

"Deal."

"Tommy, we're ready."

Tommy walked back to the group as they prepared to say goodbye.

"Okay guys, virus is sent. Good luck." Hayley said.

"Thanks Hayley for everything."

Just before they were sent through the invisiportal, Anna took a picture of the entire group assembled for this mission.

"Good luck, my family." She whispered.

Once gone, the three remaining girls held each other in a tight hug, fearful of what might happen in the fortress.

TBC. 


	25. In The Fortress

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 25.

As the rangers landed in the island fortress, they looked around to find their surroundings. They came to the conclusion that they were in one of the hallways. There were doors everywhere they looked, any one of them could lead to where they wanted to go. There was way too much space for them to cover as one, so they decided to split up into three teams.

"Guys, we need to split up. We'll cover more ground that way." Tommy said.

"I agree bro, but how do we go about this?" Jason asked.

"You and me will find Trent and the clone. We'll take care of them. Ethan and Kira, you guys find Conner. John, Rita, you find a way out of here, so when we finish the job, we can leave."

"No. I want Mesogog. He thinks he is the supreme evil, but he has never met Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa." Zedd said.

"I didn't turn back into this witch just to find a way out, I came to fight, and fight I will." Rita stated.

"Look, let's just decide who's doing what and get to it. I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to." Kira said.

"Alright, let's do it. Hopefully we can find Conner and get the hell out of here." Tommy stated before the team split up.

Years of rangering had brought Tommy and Jason so close to each other, they knew what the other was thinking just by looking at each other. Without words, they walked to the first door that they had come across and slowly opened it. With Tommy going in first and Jason behind him, they carefully scanned the room. When it turned out to be just another room, they left and tried another door. After about ten minutes of searching, they still had not gotten anywhere. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"Tommy, we're not getting anywhere."

"I know but we can't give up. Conner's life is at stake here."

"I wonder if the others have had any luck."

Kira and Ethan had found an elevator, so they decided to see where it took them. When they stopped, they got out and took in their surroundings. They were in what looked to be a dark hallway. Everything was black, it was hard to see what was right in front of them. To try and find their way around, they walked on each side of the wall, reaching for anything and everything that might lead them to their friend.

"Kira, this isn't working. I can't even see what's right in front of me."

"I know Ethan, but we got to keep trying, one of these doors has to lead to Conner."

They continued along the narrow hallway until Ethan came across what felt to be a control panel.

"Kira, over here."

"Over where?"

"Just follow my voice, I think I found something."

"Just keep talking and I'll do my best."

Eventually, Kira was able to find Ethan.

"What is it? What did you find?"

"I think it's a control panel but I'm not sure."

"How can we be sure?"

"I need light."

"We don't have any light."

"So, then how does Mesogog get around down here?"

At the sound of Mesogog's name, the doors suddenly opened to reveal a dimly lit room.

"What did you do?" Kira asked.

"I only mentioned Mesogog. It must be voice activated. When someone says his name, the doors open."

The sound of voices woke the prisoner from his sleep.

"Huh? Who's there?" A weak voice came from the far corner.

"Conner? Conner is that you?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan?"

"Yeah man, it's me and Kira. Where are you?"

"Where are you?"

"We just walked in, I think we're by the doors but it's kind of hard to tell."

"I'm in the corner. Just go till the light stops."

"Keep talking man, you're getting louder."

"I'm so glad you guys came back."

"We couldn't leave you here once Anna told us the truth."

Finally, Kira and Ethan reached him, just like Anna had said, Conner looked horrible. Kira was the first to reach him. With tears in her eyes, she asked him:

"Are you okay?"

"Define okay."

"Oh man, I was so worried."

"Kira, let's get me out of here first, then we'll talk."

"Good idea."

Kira and Ethan tried desperately to free him but the shackels were not budging.

"Stand back, Kira."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Trust me."

Ethan pulled out his blaster and shot the shackels clean off of Conner.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

With that, the three teens got out of the lower chamber and tried to find the others.

Lord Zedd and Rita took a different approach to finding Mesogog. Whereas the others just barged right into battle, these two had a plan. Stealth would be the way for the two former villians. Quietly moving throughout the fortress to find their way.

"Zeddy, what are we going to do if we find him? We have no idea what we are going up against." Rita whispered.

"I know Rita, but this just seems right. We were given a second chance, let's not blow it. I don't know what we'll do if we find him. I do know that I came to fight and fight I will, even if it's a fight I know I'm going to lose."

"Where do you think he is?"

"Main room. He's planning his next move, but he doesn't know that we're planning it for him."

"Okay, where is the main room?"

"Here."

"Is he in there?"

"Yes."

"Now what?"

"We wait."

"For what?"

"The other rangers. I said I would go down fighting, I never said I'd run into a suicide mission. If we move in now, that's exactly what we are doing."

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan yelled as he saw his mentor just up the hallway.

"Guys. You did it. You got Conner."

"Hey Dr. O." Conner said weakly.

"How are you?"

"How do I look?"

"Like hell."

"That's how I feel. Who's this?" Conner asked regarding the man in the red ranger suit.

"It's me Conner, Jason."

"Looks good on you."

"Look, I hate to break this up, but we need to find Zedd and Rita and get to Mesogog."

"I know where they are."

"Where Conner?"

"The main room. They're all there. Planning the next move."

"How do you know?"

"Cause, Mesogog came to get me, he told me that I was to be ready to be taken to the main room in twenty minutes."

"How do we get there from here?"

"Follow me."

The rangers followed Conner to the Main hallway, where they found Zedd and Rita waiting.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing. We were waiting for you. I didn't want to to run in there and have this be a suicide mission."

"So he's in there?"

"All of them are."

"How do we get in?" Kira asked.

"That button right there opens the door." Zedd said, pointing to the button that Ethan's had was next to.

"So hit it Ethan." Kira said.

"No, something's not right. I don't know what, but something's wrong." Zedd said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

At that moment the doors opened and the group tried to hide behind the walls.

"It's no use rangers, I know you're there. Come on out and play." Mesogog hissed.

"Guys, we're in trouble." Tommy stated.

"Big trouble." Zedd responded.

TBC. 


	26. Final Battle

Discalaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 26.

"Rangers, I know you're there, hiding behind those walls is pointless and you know it." Mesogog said, trying to lure the team into the room.

Behind the walls, out of sight from the main room, the group just looked at each other. None of them said anything for they knew that the chances of them surviving were not very good. Zedd and Tommy just looked at one another and silently came to an agreement. The time to end this war between the rangers and Mesogog had come upon them. It was now or never. Just as Tommy started to move, Kira stopped him.

"What is it?"

"What about Conner? He has no powers, we can't let him go in there, he'll get himself killed."

"That's up to Conner, Kira. It's his decision."

All eyes turned to the battered and bruised red ranger, waiting his answer.

"Stay here, guys." Conner said.

"Conner, what are you doing?" Ethan whispered.

"Just trust me."

With that, Conner decided to take a stand against Mesogog.

"MESOGOG!"

"Yes?"

Conner walked into the main control room.

"Ah, my red ranger. What are you doing here?"

"I beleive we had an agreement."

"And that was?"

"You let Anna go, and I serve you willingly, which I have. Have I not?"

"You have."

"So I think it's only fair that I finish my end of the deal. The deal was to the end of this battle. Until the rangers are destroyed I serve you."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Outside, the rangers couldn't beleive what they were hearing. Ethan felt betrayed and Kira was heartbroken. Everyone of them were angry. After all that they had gone through to save this young man, there he was still alligned with the enemy. Tommy and the others had heard enough, they came in through the door and stood there looking at what seemed to be the impossible task of destroying their own.

"Red Ranger, finish this once and for all."

"Oh it will be my pleasure Mesogog." With that, Conner turned and spin kicked Mesogog in the back of the head. Conner then backflipped his way back to the rangers. Once he regained his composure, Mesogog stood with the clone, Trent and a school of tyrannadrones.

"Fool. You've just sealed your fate."

"My life is not a game Mesogog. You've been playing with me from day one. From the moment you cloned me, I've been a pawn in your game. Tonight the game ends. Look at what stands before you, your destiny, your fate is in our hands. Tonight, Mesogog.  
GAME OVER!"

With that, the group of rangers, along with Lord Zedd and Rita charged into the control room with weapons ready. Tommy and Jason went after Trent and the clone while Conner, Ethan and Kira took on the tyrannadrones. Lord Zedd and Rita were left with Mesogog.

"So this is the all powerful Mesogog huh?" Zedd mocked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lord Zedd and this is my wife Rita, and we're your worst nightmare."

"Please."

"Shall we dear?" Zedd asked Rita.

"We shall."

Zedd and Rita circled Mesogog before Zedd made the first move, a quick swipe of the legs with his staff. Unfortunately, Mesogog timed it and jumped over the staff. Mesogog kicked Zedd in the stomach and punched Rita in the mouth. Soon Mesogog had the upper hand. With Rita laying on the floor, he made his way to Zedd. It wasn't long before he had Zedd pinned against the console with Zedd's staff pressed against his throat.

"Give in Zedd."

"Never. Kill me if you want, I've paid my dues and I can die a happy man."

"Really? You're giving me permission to kill you?"

"Only if you want to."

"It was fun Lord Zedd." Right before he could finish Zedd off, a bolt of lightning hit Mesogog in the back, forcing him off of Zedd. He turned to find Rita with her staff pointed at him. Mesogog casually walked over to Rita. When he got to her, he kneedled down so he could get a good view of the woman who interupted him.

"Stupid bitch." he hissed.

Rita chuckled at his comment.

"You've got the bitch part right, but honey, I'm anything but stupid." With that she sent another wave of lightning through the staff and connected with Mesogog, jolting him backwards. She made her way to Zedd who was still trying to get his breath back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's go help the others."

"What about Mesogog?"

"He's stunned, he'll be back. Let's go."

Zedd ran to help Tommy and Jason as Rita went to help the kids. When Zedd got to the battle, Jason was handling the clone fairly well. Tommy was in a back and forth battle with Trent. Rita on the other hand, got to the battle just in the nick of time, the teens were fairly outnumbered by the tyrannadrones. Conner was loosing strength fast since he had no powers. The other two tried to block him in so the tyrannadrones couldn't get to him and inflict more damage. Rita charged her staff and shot bolts of lightning towards the tyrannadrones to even the odds a little bit. Zedd tried helping Tommy since Jason didn't seem to need any help with the clone. Tommy and Zedd, together got the upper hand on the white ranger.

"You know, I never thought I'd see an evil white ranger." Zedd laughed.

"Neither did I. What do you say we finish this?"

"Sounds good to me."

Together they charged their respective weapons. Tommy's Brachiostaff finished it's circular motion to charge up and Zedd had his staff charged. Armed and ready to fire on the mark.

"Give in Trent." Tommy tried one last time to reason with the young man.

"I can't. I can't abandon my father."

"Father?"

"Mesogog. Anton Mercer is Mesogog. I can't give in. Kill me! At least I'll die with my dad."

"I can't."

"Kill Me!"

"I can't, it's too hard."

"Well then let me make it easy." Trent threw the drago sword across the room.

"AHHHHH!" Rita cried out as the drago sword struck her, she looked down to see the sword sticking out of her stomach.

"RITA!" Zedd screamed.

"You son of a bitch." Tommy yelled. He powered his staff and struck the white ranger in the chest, signaling the end of the white ranger.

Zedd and Tommy raced to Rita's side. Soon after, the kids and Jason were by her side as well. The kids had finished the tyrannadrones and Jason had destroyed the clone.

"Rita, are you alright?" Zedd asked.

"Zeddy." Rita said in a whisper.

"It's okay Rita, I'm here."

"It's so cold."

"No, no, Rita don't leave me."

"It's okay Zedd. I did what I came here to do. I avenged myself for all the bad things I've done. I can die happy, just like you said to Mesogog."

"No. Rita, I love you. Don't leave me." Zedd cried.

"I'll never leave you Zeddy. Where's Tommy?"

"I'm right here Rita."

"Tommy, I want you to know, I'm very proud of you. You've done so much for this planet. I can't beleive I picked you to destroy it all those years ago. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. If you hadn't chosen me, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Zedd."

"Yes?"

"Get him...for me. End this now before we lose anyone else."

"I will."

"I'll be waiting for you Zeddy. I love you."

"I love you too Rita. I'll see you again one day."

"I'll see you all again one day."

With that, the great Rita Repulsa closed her eyes, her head dropped and her heart stopped beating. Zedd held her lifeless body and sobbed at the loss of his beloved wife. As Zedd continued to cry, Tommy approached him.

"Zedd."

Zedd just shook his head.

"I know. We have a job to do. Let's get this done and get out of here."

"Rangers!" Tommy yelled."Form the Z-rex blaster and fire on my mark."

"Let's do it." Ethan said.

"That thing got any juice left in it?" Tommy asked, pointing to Zedd's staff.

"Enough for one last blast, let's make sure we don't miss."

"MESOGOG!"

"This is for the hell you've put us through." Tommy said.

"For turning my best friend into a pawn." Ethan added.

"For bringing me back into battle." Jason replied.

"For breaking my heart." Kira yelled.

"For playing with my life." Conner said from behind.

"For my WIFE!" Zedd yelled.

"FIRE!" Tommy gave the order. Three shots fired from the rangers to Mesogog. Mesogog fell to the ground before exploding in a giant fireball. Finally, Mesogog and his minions were defeated. Now to find a way out of the fortress.

"Guys, I found it." Conner yelled.

"Found what?" Kira asked.

"An invisiportal."

"Where?"

Conner hit a couple buttons and an invisiportal opened on the other side of the room. The group made their way over to the invisiportal. On the way, Zedd picked up the lifeless form of Rita and carried her to the invisiportal.

"She wanted to go home. I'm taking her."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tommy said.

"So now what?"

"Now, we go home." Zedd and Tommy stepped through the portal together. When they arrived in the basement, everyone was gathered around Conner.

"Set her down over here." Tommy led Zedd to a bed. That got everyone's attention to the new arrivals. The girls ran to the bedside.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Trent killed her with his drago sword."

"She's dead?" Kim asked.

"I'm afraid so." Zedd answered.

"If you don't mind, I'd like some time alone with my wife." Zedd requested.

"Sure, we'll give you all the time you need." Tommy said.

"Come on guys, let's go upstairs and give John some space."

The group ascended the stairs from the basement to the living room and left John alone in the basement with Rita.

TBC. 


	27. A Funeral, A Dinner, And Some Bonding

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 27

A few days later, Rita Zeddney was laid to rest at Stone Canyon Cemetary. The ceremony was small and quiet. Only family and friends were invited. John gave the euology for his wife and could not get through it without breaking down a few times. After the ceremony, the rangers and John made their way back to Tommy's house. They needed a break from the events of the day and rest and relaxation was the best way to do it. Once back at the house, John went into Tommy's room and stayed there for the rest of the night, leaving the others to mingle amongst themselves. Out on the patio, Jason, Tommy, Conner and Ethan were talking about the events leading up to the final battle. Conner was filling them in on what exactly happened in the hospital.  
Kira, Anna, Hayley and Kim were in the kitchen spilling the beans on the men.

(Outside)

"Hey Conner, now that you're back and you're okay, what are you going to do about Kira?" Ethan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it Conner, everyone of us knows that you and her got the hots for each other, so what are you going to do about it?" Jason interupted, falling right into place.

"A little help here Dr. O?"

"Actually, I want to know as well, Conner. Looks like you're gonna have to spill."

"You guys are worse than the girls."

"Damn right." All three of them chorused.

"So there's no way out of it?"

"No." Again all three of them answered.

"Okay, fine. I'm planning on asking her to Prom. It's next month and I'm head over heels for her. I love her and I think she knows that. It's just that when Trent attacked me outside the cybercafe, that's when everything went downhill. I knew that he liked her and wanted her but I knew that I loved her and needed her. I was trying to find a way to tell her when he beat the hell out of me."

"Why were you late that night?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I got to my car and it wouldn't start. That's when I called Dr. O and he was running late and couldn't talk. I knew I had to be there for the performance so I used my super speed to get to the cybercafe. When I got there, Trent was standing outside the door with my carburator that he had taken out of my car."

"That asshole." Jason said.

"Then when I tried to walk past him, that's when everything went down and the next thing I knew I was flying through the window."

"Brutal."

Then, they cloned me in the hospital, the clone took Anna and well you guys got me out of there finally. I have no idea how long I was actually in there for, I was slipping in and out of consciousness the whole time. My eyes still haven't adjusted to light."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Conner." Tommy said.

"Me too. So anyway, Jason, how did it feel wearing red again?"

"Well kid, it was fun but you need to get some meat on your bones, that thing was way too tight for me. It felt like I couldn't even breathe."

"Bring back any memories?"

"Tons. A lot of them good, some of them bad."

"Would you do it again, bro?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, yeah I would."

"This whole thing would be great if we hadn't lost Rita. We beat Mesogog but we lost one of our own. It sucks and it makes you think." Ethan said.

"It always does kid." Jason said.

"I just hope John can recover from this." Tommy said.

"He will, it will just take time."

(The Kitchen)

"So, Kira. Now that Conner's back at 100 percent, what do you plan to do to him?" Kim asked.

"That's private." Kira blushed.

"Not within this group." Anna said.

"Hayley, please?"

"Uh uh. I want to know too and I want to know when you're paying me back for his ass flying through my window."

"Fine, I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to wait for him. I am hoping that he'll ask me to prom though, it's next month."

"I got an idea. How about we sing that song we were going to that night at Hayley's? The one right before he flew through the window."

"That's not a bad idea but let's do it at prom."

"Cool."

"So Anna, with prom a month away, who do you plan on going with?"

"I don't know."

"Oh you can't go alone. I'm not into dances but even I know that one." Kira said.

"Fine. Maybe I'll keep it in the group and go with Ethan but that's a maybe. I'll wait for him and if he doesn't then I'll make the move. I'm only interested in going as friends. Hey, while we're on the subject, why doesn't Hayley try that with Jason and Mom can try it with Tommy?" Anna suggested with an evil look in her eyes.

"Look it's still a month away, a lot can happen between now and then but I will admit that Jason is very good looking." Hayley admitted.

"And it wouldn't be the first time Tommy and me went to a dance. I know he needs chaperone's so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I kind of feel bad for doing all this with John upstairs alone. I really wish Rita was still here." Anna said.

"Oh me too. She would have a ball telling you guys about me and the others when we were rangers." Kim said.

"I just hope he'll be okay." Kira said.

"He will be, it just takes time." Hayley said.

(Outside)

"So Tom, what did Kim say to you before we left? That's been bugging me all this time." Jason asked, wanting to know what was said between the two.

"Oh! Thanks Jason."

"What did I do?"

"KIM!" Tommy yelled from his chair.

"WHAT!" came the response.

"Where's my dinner!"

"SHIT!"

"I'm hungry! Correction: We're hungry!"

Kim and the girls came to the doorway instead of yelling across the house.

"What do you want handsome?"

"Whatever my boys want." Tommy said looking at the three men sitting next to him.

"Hot dogs."

"Burgers."

"Chinese."

"And I'll take Spaghetti." Tommy said with a smile.

"I can't do all that."

"Get the girls to help. Each girl can take an order. You take mine, Kira takes Conner's. Hayley takes Jason's and Anna can take Ethan's."

"Can you beleive them girls?"

The three shook their heads in disapproval.

"Hey, you shouldn't have promised dinner when we returned."

"That was strictly for you."

"Well the guys are hungry too."

"Fine. We'll go to the store and get everything."

"Thank you beautiful." Tommy said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go girls, we've got a long night ahead of us." Kim said as the girls started walking to the car.

Once inside, the girls rolled the windows down and all shouted:

"MEN!"

The four men looked at each other and smiled before responding:

"WOMEN!"

With that, the girls drove off to the store to pay off Kim bet to Tommy. After the car drove out of sight, the guys busted up laughing.

"Oh my god, I thought Kira was going to kill you Dr. O." Conner said between laughs.

"How are you still alive bro?"

"I haven't eaten yet. Between the four of them, I don't want to think about the kinds of poisons they'll be putting in my food tonight."

"Yeah, you might not even make it to prom Dr. O." Ethan said.

"Well, let's not think like that Ethan. I'd like to at least see you guys graduate."

None of them heard John make his way down the stairs and outside.

"Where did the girls go?" He asked.

"John, you're up. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I know Rita's gone but we're supposed to be celebrating her life right now and I can't do that by moping. The pain will always be there but I have to live my life. Rita would have wanted that. What better way to start healing than by laughing?"

"Come on, grab a beer and join. It's too bad you missed the argument with us and the girls."

"Oh I didn't. You woke me up with all that screaming. I heard everything. Let me say this Tommy, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Kimberly gets a hold of you."

"Well that's later, right now, we enjoy the moment. Guys, grab your drinks."

Five glasses were raised to the sky.

"To Rita and Zordon, may your words and wisdom never be forgotten. To you, our fallen friends."

When the toast was done, the five men sat in silence on the porch watching the sun set over the mountains while waiting for the women to return.

TBC. 


	28. Dinner Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 28.

Kim, Kira, Anna, and Hayley got back to the house and emptied the groceries on the kitchen counter. The men heard them enter but were too engrossed in the baseball game to help. Kim and Anna stopped in the doorway and smiled.

"Look at them mom, put sports on and they lose contact with the outside world." Anna said with a laugh.

"They're men, Anna. What do you expect? They don't even know that we're back."

"That's not true. I was listening, keeping my ears open." Tommy said, never turning around.

"Well, we're gonna get started on dinner for you guys. We'll call you guys when it's done."

"Thank you beautiful."

"I'm gonna make him pay." Kim whispered to her daughter as they entered the kitchen.

When they entered, they realized that Kira was gone.

"Where did Kira go, Hayley?" Anna asked.

"There was a note for her on the counter, I have no idea what it said. She just read it and walked away."

Kira read the note for the tenth time and still it did not make sense. "Kira, go to the secret entrance to the cave and meet me in the lab. Don't tell anyone. I'll be waiting." So here she was, at the secret entrance , anxious about what lay behind the wall.  
Since Mesogog was defeated, she didn't have to worry about any traps, but why would this person want to meet her in private when they knew she was with the girls. Cautiously, she made her way to the entrance and went inside. The lab was pitch dark,  
she couldn't see two feet in front of her. It was eerily similar to Mesogog's lair.

"Kira?" A voice called out.

"Hello?" She replied.

"Kira?" The voice asked again.

"Who's there?"

"Kira, is that you?"

"Yeah. Who's there?"

"Come closer."

"I don't know where I'm going."

"Just follow my voice."

"I'll try."

"Come on, a little closer Kira."

"Is this good?"

"A few more steps."

Kira took three more steps before the voice yelled: "Stop! Lights!"

When the lights came on, standing directly in front of her was Conner.

"Conner? Didn't I just see you in the living room?"

"That's my twin brother Eric. I needed his help to pull this off."

"Pull what off?"

"Let's sit down."

They sat down on the stairs.

"Listen Kira, I have something I need to tell you and I have something I need to ask you and I didn't want everyone in the room when I did."

"Well you can say and ask me anything you want."

"I know. So here it goes. The last couple of months have been pretty crazy. While I was a prisoner of Mesogog, I had a lot of time to think. When I offered to serve him willingly, he asked why. I told him that everyone in Reefside thought that I was so big deal if he killed me. And then he took a verbal shot at you. I told him that even though I had never said it, you knew that I loved you. As soon as I said it, I regretted it because I knew he'd use against you. So when I was locked up, I had time to really think about what I said. Kira, you've been there since day one and I never noticed you. I'm talking about before we became rangers. These last few months have been hell on all of us and you've been there all along. Who was the one who listened to their heart and knew that the person that took Anna wasn't me? You. Kira, my biggest fear is that now that we're not rangers anymore, we'll go back to the way we were before we were rangers. I don't want to do that, I can't do that."

"Why can't you?" She asked.

"Because how can I turn away from someone that I love with everything that I have. I love you Kira."

"I love you too Conner." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I beleive you had to ask me something too?"

"Yeah, but first I have to do this." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to Prom with me?"

"I'd love to."

(In the Kitchen)

"Hey Kim?" Tommy called.

"Yeah, Tom?"

"Look, I wanted to aplogize for being such a dick earlier about dinner. I was halfway drunk. When you drove off, it sunk in what I did and I didn't like it. I'm sorry beautiful."

"It's okay handsome."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"First, by helping you make dinner, second, by taking you out to dinner later in the week and third, asking you to be my date as a fellow chaperone at Reefside's Prom next month."

"I'll take you up on all three."

"Great, so what can I do to help?"

"Go watch sports. I've seen you cook remember?"

"Hey we were teenagers. I've gotten better."

"Yeah, and you drive a ferrari. Get in there."

"Fine I'll go but I'll be back."

"Not if you're hungry, you won't."

Tommy made his way back to the living room as the girls saw Kira come up from the lab.

"Hey girl, where did you run off to?" Anna asked.

"It's a long story. One I'll tell you while we're making dinner."

With that, the four girls continued their respective meals.

TBC. 


	29. Prom

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 29

The chaperones were putting the finishing touches on the decorations as the students started arriving at Reefside's Senior Prom.  
The dance was to start at 7:00 but the students started showing up e as they had grown older, but the people they had been in high school were not gone, they were just toned down a little. Tommy didn't know what was going to happen with him and Kimberly, but he knew that as long as she was side by side with him, for however long it might be, he was going to enjoy that time. He looked across the dance floor and saw Jason and Hayley watching the other side of the room. The chaperones were spread out throughout the floor, to watch from all angles. Jason had accepted Hayley's offer as a friend. Nothing serious was happening between the two of thugh she had told him that she wasn't the same girl when Conner was in the hospital, just a month prior. She had just grown up, much like he had. They were correct when they told each other that they had become different people as they had grown older, but the people they had been in high school were not gone, they were just toned down a little. Tommy didn't know what was going to happen with him and Kimberly, but he knew that as long as she was side by side with him, for however long it might be, he was going to enjoy that time. He looked across the dance floor and saw Jason and Hayley watching the other side of the room. The chaperones were spread out throughout the floor, to watch from all angles. Jason had accepted Hayley's offer as a friend. Nothing serious was happening between the two of them just yet, but Tommy could tell that his high school bro was quickly falling for his college sis even if he wouldn't admit to it. As Tommy scanned the room, he saw many familiar faces that he had come to know throughout the year but he couldn't find the four people he had really wanted to see.

"Looking for the kids?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they're not here yet."

"Well, Anna said that Kira needed help with her dress, so she was going to go and help her with that."

"And Conner is starting to be like me, always late."

"Yeah, you got better and he picked it up."

"That's what happens when you're my student."

"Come on handsome, let's dance. They'll be here soon enough."

"You're right, let's go beautiful." Tommy said before leading Kimberly out on to the dance floor.

(The Ford Residence)

"Kira, stop moving. You'll never get this dress on right if you don't stop moving." Anna scolded her friend.

"It's too tight."

"Of course it is, it's a prom dress. You don't want it too loose, then you don't give Conner a challenge."

Kira blushed a bright shade of red at that comment.

"Nothing's going to happen tonight."

"I'm just playing with you girl, now I'm not going to tell you again, quit moving."

"Anna, when are the guys going to get here?"

(Doorbell rings)

"Now." Anna said.

"Mom, can you get that please?" Kira called.

Mrs. Ford opened the door to see Conner and Ethan standing there in their tuxedos.

"My goodness boys, you look great." Mrs. Ford said.

"Thank you Mrs. Ford." Ethan said.

"Are the girls ready? We're already running late." Conner said.

"Let me make sure."

Mrs. Ford went upstairs to see if the girls were ready. A few minutes later, she walked back down the stairs.

"They'll be a few more minutes."

"Thank you."

About five minutes later, Anna came down the stairs and walked into the living room. Ethan was quick to meet her.

"Wow, you look great." He said referring to her purple strapless gown that went down to her ankles with sparkles across the chest.

"Thank you, you look nice too." She said referring to his basic tuxedo with a blue tie and cumerbund.

"Conner, Kira will be down in a minute, she had some last minute changes."

"Okay cool."

True to her word, Kira came down a minute later and Conner's jaw hit the floor. Kira had a spaghetti strap dress that went to her ankles and hugged each and every one of her curves perfectly. It was the perfect shade of yellow for Kira but then again she could have made a paper bag look good in Conner's eyes. Needless to say, he was dumbstruck. When she finally reached him,  
she couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"You like?" She said as she twirled for him.

"Kira, you're the most beautiful girl on the planet. I love it, it fits you perfectly."

"Thank you Conner."

"Well, you guys better get going. You've already missed an hour of the prom, you don't want to miss any more." Mrs. Ford said.

"Bye mom."

"Bye kids, have fun."

(Prom)

An hour had passed and Tommy still had not seen the kids. Kim could tell that Tommy was worrying, luckily she had just gotten a call from Anna.

"Anna just called, they're on their way."

"Good, I was really worrying."

About ten minutes later, the four kids made their way into the dance. They saw Jason and Hayley across the room and waved to them before finding Tommy and Kim. They talked amongst each other for a few minutes before the kids made their way out to the dance floor. As Tommy watched the kids he couldn't help but think back at the events of the past year. That first day of school,  
the museum and the kids finding the dino gems. He watched as these kids, whom he had come to love as his own, grow and mature at an alarming rate. Very similar to the way he had to. He couldn't be prouder of those three and he knew in his heart that even though the year was coming to a close, he would stay in contact with them and continue to watch them grow and mature.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kim asked.

"Just thinking about everything we had to go through this year to get where we are right now."

"You love those kids, don't you?"

"Like they were my own."

Another hour passed and it was time for a special performance. Tommy took to the stage for the introduction.

"Hello class of 2004! We've had quite a year, haven't we? We've been through a lot together. Some more than others. Right now,  
though, we have a very special performance from two young girls. They've been working together for a few months now, trying to find a song suitable for this situation and they found one. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Kira Ford and Anna Hutchins."

The crowd cheered as the curtain raised, revealing the two girls. Kira had her guitar and stood at the microphone stand while Anna took a seat at the piano.

"Hey everybody, tonight I have a special person that I want to sing this song to. His name is Conner McKnight. We're gonna do a version of "Stick Wit You" from the Pussycat Dolls. It's a little different than their version.

As Anna started the song on the piano, the spotlight was shone on Conner. Conner never heard the words or the music, his focus was on the love of his life, on stage singing to him. He was so taken back by her beauty that he didn't care what was being heard, all he knew was that this girl on stage, singing to him, was the best thing to ever happen to him. His thoughts went to the first day of school this past year, how everything just seemed to happen at once. Then meeting Anna and the fight with Trent, being in the hospital and being captured by Mesogog. Breaking free, Rita's funeral, confessing his feelings for Kira and now standing here in the middle of the dance floor as Kira sings a song to him. It was overwhelming and at the same time, he wouldn't have in any other way. He would do it all over again because in the end, he got what he always wanted. If those things hadn't have happened to him, he probably never would have admitted to Kira, his feelings for her. When the song ended, everyone was clapping and cheering the girls as they exited the stage and resumed dancing.

"Great job Kira."

"You weren't even listening."

"Yes I was, but I was also thinking."

"About what?"

"Us. And everything that has happened this year."

"Me too. I love you Conner."

"I love you too Kira."

As the hours passed, the dance quickly came to an end. The last song had just finished playing and the students were starting to leave. Kira, Conner, Anna and Ethan made their way to Tommy, Kim, Jason and Hayley at the far end of the dance floor.

"Hey guys, did you have fun tonight?" Jason asked.

"Had a blast." Ethan said.

"Good. You look like you had fun." Hayley said.

"So, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"We were just doing a lot of thinking and we wanted to come and say thank you." Conner said.

"For what?" Kim asked.

"For being there for us when we needed you the most. In school and in other forms." Anna said.

"We were glad to do it guys." Tommy said.

"So what now? Where do we go from here?" Conner asked.

"Now, you graduate. You've done all there is to do and then some. This was not an easy year but in a month you graduate and it will all be worth it." Tommy said.

"And after graduation?" Ethan asked.

"We go our seperate ways. You move on to bigger and better things and I stay and teach more classes at Reefside."

"Can we do that? Just go our seperate ways?" Kira asked.

"Yes and no. You each will go on and do your own thing but with a bond like ours, we'll never be far from each other." Jason said.

"And you know that from experience?" Anna asked.

"Yep, look at us three. High school friends still friends after all these years."

"The world has it's obstacles for each of you seperately but you'll attack them together, whether your together in body or spirit." Tommy said.

"Come on, it's getting late and you guys look tired. We should be getting home." Kim said.

"You're right."

With that the eight friends walked out of Reefside's Prom and got ready for the next milestone: Graduation.

TBC. 


	30. Graduation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This is it, the last chapter. It's taken over a year. Wow, it seems like yesterday I started this thing. I want to thank each and everyone of you who reviewed. I couldn't have done it without your input.

Chapter 30.

Dr. Tommy Oliver stood before his first period science class with mixed emotions. He looked to the clock and noticed that there were only five minutes left. It was the last day of the year and this group along with hundreds of others would be graduating later that day.

"Class, with only five minutes left, I want to leave you with some words of wisdom. Later tonight, you all will be graduating and I probably won't see much of you after that. I just want you to know that I have enjoyed teaching you and watching you grow and mature this past year. You are my first class that I have taught, and for that I thank you because I couldn't have asked for a better one. Your lives are just beginning and each and everyone of you have the potential to be something special.  
In my eyes, you already are. Take care."

(Bell rings)

With that, the students stood up and exited the room. Each one, individually thanking him for being their teacher. Last to leave were Conner, Kira, Ethan and Anna.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Just what everyone else said. Thank you. And don't ask what for because you know what we're thanking you for." Conner said.

"We'll see you tonight, right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Got to be, I'm the one reading the names."

"Cool, we'll see you later Dr. O." Anna said as they walked out.

"Yeah, we'll see each other soon." He said to an empty classroom.

(In Conner's Car)

"Alright, so where to?" Conner asks his friends.

"I need to get home and get ready for tonight." Kira said.

"We've got like three hours." Conner protested.

"I know but I need more time than you do."

"Alright, anyone else need to go home?"

"Yeah, I do. Mom said she had something for me to wear tonight or something like that, I don't know, she really didn't explain." Anna said.

"Me too man, got to finish up my valedictorian speech." Ethan chimed in.

"So, you're all going home, is that what you guys are saying?" Conner asked.

Three heads shook yes.

"Okay, home it is."

With that he drove off towards their respective houses.

(Kim And Jason's)

"Mom! I'm home." Anna yelled as she walked in the front door.

"In the kitchen with Jason." Came the reply.

Anna walked into the kitchen to see her mom and Jason talking about how they both missed graduation at Angel Grove and now they would be seeing Anna graduate from Reefside.

"What are you two talking about?" Anna asked.

"You and we were reminiscing." Jason said.

"What about me?"

"Just the fact that we never got a chance to graduate high school with our friends because I was in Florida and Jason was in Geneva. And now you get to graduate with your friends. It's something special." Kim said.

"You're gonna get all mopey aren't you?"

"Later, not now. When Tommy calls your name, oh yeah but not till then."

"Deal."

"Is Hayley coming tonight Jason?" Kim asked.

"Yeah she'll be there. Apparently after the ceremony, she's got a surprise for us or at least the kids at the cybercafe. So we're going there after. She said no one can get out of it."

"And you don't know what the surprises are?" Anna asked.

"Nope, she wouldn't even tell me, her own boyfriend."

"So mom, what was it that you had to give me for tonight?"

"Oh yes, hold on one moment."

Kim went into her bedroom and brought it back out to show Anna.

"Oh mom, it's beautiful." Anna gasped at the diamond necklace that Kim was holding.

"It was grandma's. She gave it to me to wear on special occasions and now i'm giving it to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can't get much more special than graduation."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now go get ready."

(Reefside High School)

Conner McKnight stood by his science class, waiting on his friends. They had agreed to meet in front of the class before lining up for the ceremony. As he looked to his watch, he noticed that for once he was early and he was stressing for no reason. They still had a good twenty minutes to show up before he had to start worrying. As he was lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Tommy come up to him.

"Hey Conner."

"Oh, hey Dr. O. What are you doing here? I thought you would be out at the field getting ready."

"Well I was. But everything is set up now, so I'm not needed at the moment. Thought I'd come by here and make sure I'm not leaving anything. You know how I am."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for everyone. We agreed to meet here before lining up."

"Do you want to come in while I look around?"

"Sure."

Tommy unlocked the door to his classroom and ushered Conner in. Tommy started to look around. He just had a feeling he was forgetting something but wasn't sure what. As he was looking around, Conner watched his mentor and teacher with reflective eyes.

"Dr. O, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Conner. What's up?"

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking. When all this started, I was just a dumb jock with no other ambitions than to be a soccer player.  
Now, I've matured and look at life with new eyes. I still want to be a soccer player, but it doesn't seem as important to me as it was this time last year. Now, the most important things to me are my friends and just when I realize that, I lose them."

"Conner, you're not losing your friends. Trust me, I thought this exact same thing when I graduated. Yes, you will go on and do seperate things but you will always have each other. It's just like Jason told you guys at Prom. Conner, you, Kira, Ethan, and Anna have forged life-long friendships. And nothing can tear that apart or take that away. In time, you will realize that what I say is true. It's hard for you to beleive it right now because you haven't actually lived it. In time, you will."

"So, no matter what, we'll always be there for each other?"

"That's not a guarantee. Everyone is different from the next person, but I think that yes, you will always be there for each other in some way."

"Thanks Dr. O."

"Anytime Conner."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Actually, yes. Here take a look."

Tommy handed a framed photo of the group that was taken at prom, the month before.

"See, a group like this can't stay away from each other for too long."

"What is this doing on your desk?"

"It's like I told Kim and Jason, I love you four like you were my own. Why wouldn't I show that?"

At that moment, Ethan and Kira arrived at the classroom.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Ethan asked.

"Just talking before the ceremony." Conner said.

"Did you finish your speech?" Tommy asked.

"Sure did."

"Can't wait to hear it."

"Thanks Dr. O."

"Me either. You've been so secretive about it." Anna said as she walked in.

"It's important to me." He argued.

"Guys, it's getting close to time. You should start lining up. Is your mom and Jason here yet?"

"Yeah, they went up to the stands."

"Ok. I'll see you guys out there."

"See ya, Dr. O." Kira said.

The four friends were left alone in the classroom looking at one another. An unspoken agreement said between the four.

"Let's go graduate." Conner whispered.

Family and Friends had jammed into the stands at the football field, anxiously waiting for their son or daughter to graduate.  
About ten rows up, Jason sat with Kim, Hayley and John. Kim was so excited she reminded Jason of the valley girl he had come to know when they were kids.

"Kim, calm down." Jason said with a laugh.

"I just can't beleive that my baby is graduating."

"She's not a baby anymore."

"Jason's right, Kimberly. Somewhere along the way, she turned into a beautiful young woman." John added.

Before Kimberly could get another word in, the band started playing the graduation song, and the class started making it's way to the field.  
Soon, all the kids had been seated and the focus was on Tommy, who had stepped to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, first off, I would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight to see your student graduate. It's been quite a year for these students and I'm proud to say that I was a part of it. In a few minutes, we're gonna get our valedictorian, Ethan James up here to say a few words but first, I want to say a few words on my behalf. The class of 2004 was my first as a teacher. I couldn't have asked for a better class. I know I didn't teach every student that is sitting out here, but even if you never spoke a word to me or likewise,  
you will always be special to me for that reason. Each and every one of you has potential, you all can go on and live great lives. I just hope that when I see you next, you will some interesting stories. I think it's time I give up the microphone because I can go on forever. Ladies and gentelmen, our valedictorian: Ethan James."

Ethan walked up to the podium and gave Tommy a hug. After being released, he made his way to the microphone. He stole a quick glance towards Conner, Kira and Anna before beginning.

"'The future belongs to those who beleive in the beauty of their dreams' Eleanor Roosevelt once said that. I don't think she could have fathomed just how true those words would become. Tonight, we say goodye to the past and hello to the future. I beleive in dreams and I know that my future is very bright. But there's one thing wrong. I'm not ready to say goodbye to the past. For the four years I was here, I was looked at as an outcast,  
someone who didn't belong. This year, I was lucky enough to find a group of friends that made me feel like I belong here at Reefside. And just when I finally feel like I belong, we have to say goodbye and face the world alone. Sure, we've all made friends that will last a lifetime, myself included. But the harsh reality is, we're not gonna see each other as much as we did when we were confined in the walls of Reefside High. I know that those friends will be there for me when I need them. They're just a phone call away but it's not the same. Tonight, we make the change. We go from being ourselves in a group to just being ourselves. I want to thank those of you who helped me this year because you made me feel like I belonged. You know who you are. For that, I thank you and I love you."

With that, Ethan stepped down from the podium and took his seat. Tommy took over on the microphone.

"Thank you Ethan, very well put. Now, we move on with our ceremony. When I call your name, please come up and receive your diploma."

As Ethan sat waiting for his name, Kira's row was called and she made her way to the stage but not before grabbing Ethan by the shoulder.

"Beautiful speech, Ethan. I love you too." she whispered.

"Thank you, go graduate." he said with a smile.

"Kira Ford!" Tommy announced.

The crowd clapped as Kira accepted her diploma and hugged Tommy before walking off stage. As she passed Conner, she blew him a kiss. A few rows were called, then it was Anna's turn. Much like Kira, she told Ethan how much she enjoyed his speech.

"Anna Hutchins!" Tommy announced.

The crowd reacted and Tommy could swear he could hear Kim all the way up in the stands. When he looked at Anna, he realized it wasn't just him. They shared a laugh before Anna hugged him.

"Take care of mom for me, will ya?" She whispered.

"I will. And if I don't, Jason will." He reassured.

Again a few rows were called and it was Ethan's turn. Before walking up, he stole another glance at his friends. All of which were smiling for him.

"Ethan James!" Tommy announced.

Ethan received his diploma, shook Tommy's hand and hugged him before walking off stage. It seemed to take forever for Conner's row to be called and Ethan could tell his friend was getting impatient. He quietly chuckled to himself at how Conner was reacting but he knew where it was coming from.  
He had sat there and watched his girlfriend and two of his best friends graduate and now he has to play the waiting game. Finally, it was his turn.  
As Conner passed Ethan he pointed at him and smiled, which was returned by Ethan.

"Conner McKnight!" Tommy announced.

Conner received his diploma, and much like Ethan, shook Tommy's hand and hugged him before walking off. A few minutes later, all the names had been read off and everyone had received their diploma. Tommy once again took to the microphone to end the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the graduating class of 2004!"

The students stood and threw their caps into the air. The gates then were opened and parents and friends could come down and be with their student.  
Conner, Ethan, Kira and Anna stood to the side of the stage, waiting for Tommy to come down. When he did, they enveloped him in a group hug. A few minutes later, Jason, Kim, Hayley and John came up to the group. Ethan's parents, Conner's parents, and Kira's parents were not far behind.  
After a few minutes of talking with their parents, the kids decided that they wanted a group picture. Conner asked his mom if she would take it and she was glad to. John stood on the end with Kimberly on his left. Jason stood next to her with Tommy standing next to him. Hayley was on the other end.  
Kneeling in front of them were Conner, Kira, Ethan And Anna in their cap and gowns.

"Ready? On three. 1.2.3!" Mrs. McKnight said as she took the picture.

"Guys." Jason whispered.

As they looked to him, they noticed that he had stuck his hand out in the middle of them. Kimberly placed her hand on his, Tommy, Hayley, and John soon followed.

"Friends."

They looked at the kids with expectant eyes. Ethan placed his hand on John's. Anna and then Kira soon followed. They all looked at Conner.

"Friends? No, we're a family. Forever." He said as he placed his hand on top of the pile. They shared a smile with one another before jumping in the air.

"FOREVER!" They yelled.

The End. 


End file.
